


The Weight of this War

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Ben Matheson - Freeform, Blackout AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Charlie as Maria, Charlie's age at the time of the blackout has been altered to fit this story, Danny Matheson - Freeform, F/M, I didn't think the major charater death tag was needed but people are dead when this story starts, Kelly Foster - Freeform, Rachel Matheson - Freeform, Shelly Monroe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: Revolution with a Sound of Music spin. Kind Sorta. Basically there's just a shitload of kids.





	1. The Past: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loveforthestory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveforthestory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Our Bedroom After the War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709680) by [hayj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj). 



> Years ago, I wrote a story for Banneg called "In Our Bedroom After the War." In the comments, Loveforthestory and I proceeded to have a conversation about writing A Sound of Music fic set within the world of Revolution. This would be my attempt at that. 
> 
> Much love to Romeo who has become my Beta Queen, now that I'm "no longer writing." (*snort*) 
> 
> Please mind the tags

**Cast of Characters and their age the night of the blackout:**

**Miles Matheson - age 31**

**Sebastian Monroe - age 30**

**Jeremy Baker - age 26**

**Charlie Matheson - age 11**

**Spencer Monroe - age 5**

**Seb Monroe - age 3**

**Sage Monroe - age 3**

**Saffron Monroe - age 6 weeks**

 

Eight Weeks. 

 

That’s how long they wait.

 

Eight weeks of two men being trapped in a house with three kids and an infant.

 

Eight weeks of Miles raiding the PX for formula and diapers, food and camping gear.

 

Eight weeks of Miles telling Bass he won’t wait forever.

* * *

 

Bass knows it’s unlikely that his wife survived her flight home. 

 

Leaving him at home alone with the kids for the first time since the baby was born, she had deserved that long weekend with her girlfriends.

 

The night of the blackout, on their way off base to pick her up, Miles and Bass had instead stood in the middle of the highway, watching as planes fell out of the sky.

 

Returning to the house in a daze, Bass paid the babysitter and prayed that his wife would return to him safely.

 

But then hours turned into days, and days turned into weeks, and he was left making the most agonizing decision of his life.  

* * *

Miles estimates that the trip will take two to three months under ideal circumstances, but with winter bearing down on them, their reality is far from ideal. 

 

They barely manage to survive the winter.

* * *

 

They’re three weeks outside of Chicago when they stumble upon a man getting his ass handed to him. 

 

When Miles pulls out his gun and shoots the attackers, Bass nearly loses his mind, reading Miles the riot act for taking those kind of risks with the kids around.

 

After Miles calmly replies that someone has to do the right thing and it might as well be them, Bass throws his hands up in disbelief and sets up camp for the night. 

 

It turns out that the man, Jeremy, is a friendly sort, and the kids take to him like a new puppy. He’s more than willing to share his supplies if Miles and Bass are willing to let him join them as it’s becoming more and more obvious that there’s safety in numbers. 

 

Bass sighs with a shake of his head and shoves a kid in his arms.  

 

They spend the evenings teaching him basic self defense until he’s just as proficient as they are.

* * *

Bass is incredibly thankful that Ben and Rachel have moved to the suburbs outside of Chicago. 

 

Their two month trip has already stretched into six and with the gangs that have taken over the major cities, he wants to get in and get out as quickly as possible. 

 

More importantly, he wants to find someplace safe for his children before the next winter arrives.

* * *

Approaching the townhouse cautiously, Miles digs in his pocket for the key ring that he still carries, putting his hands on the extra house key he had forgotten to return on his last visit. 

 

Instructing Bass and Jeremy to stay out of sight, since none of them know what they might find, Miles unlocks the door, slowly swinging it open, only to have an arrow go sailing past his head.

 

Stumbling in surprise, he trips over a bunch of cans strung together, raising a clatter.

 

Pressing a gun into Jeremy’s hand, Bass gives him a tight nod before making his way to Miles’ side.

 

They communicate silently, leaving Miles clenching his jaw and shrugging his shoulders in frustration. 

 

Moving further into the house, he calls out. “Ben? Rachel? It’s Miles. Is anyone home? Charlie? Danny? It’s Uncle Miles and Bass!”

 

They stand in silence, listening, before Bass’ eyes go wide and he points towards the staircase. 

 

Slowly, Miles turns to discover a dirty, disheveled Charlie, pointing a crossbow at them.

 

“Charlie?” Miles whispers, his breath catching at the sight of the creature in front of him. 

 

It’s been a few years since Bass has seen her in person, but Miles was here just nine months ago for her eleventh birthday, and the change is unbelievable.

 

The girl he had seen then was a bright-eyed, bouncing pre-teen. This creature in front of him is anything but. Her hair hangs in greasy strands around her shoulders, framing a dirt streaked face and a pair of dead eyes as she continues to point the weapon at them. 

 

This is a child that has seen too much.

 

“Charlie?” Miles asks again, taking a cautious step towards her. “It’s me, Uncle Miles. And look, I brought Bass with me.”

 

“Hello, Charlotte,” Bass croaks when Miles pokes him in the side.

 

“Uncle Miles?” the little girl asks, a flicker of light flaring to life in her wide, blue eyes.

 

“Yeah, it’s me, kiddo,” Miles assures her, opening his arms wide.

 

Shuffling forward in shoes that are painfully too small, Charlie lowers the weapon as she wraps an arm around him silently.

 

“Charlie, where is everyone?” Miles asks, dropping down to her level as he brushes her hair away from her face.

 

“Gone,” is all she says, moving towards the front door to close it.

 

“Wait!” Bass calls out to stop her. “My kids are outside,” he explains gently. “We need to bring them in.”

 

Charlie nods, pushing the door back open as Bass jogs out the door. He disappears and immediately returns with a large stroller. Charlie sees the girls and actually smiles. 

 

However, the smile falls from her face the second Jeremy rounds the corner with the second stroller. 

 

She raises the loaded bow up to her tiny chest.

 

“Whoa, whoa!” Miles soothes, pushing it back down. “That’s Jeremy. He’s with us.”

 

Charlie frowns, looking between the strange man and her uncle, but finally nods and steps out of the way.

 

Maneuvering the strollers into the house, the kids are unloaded and the strollers parked in the garage. 

 

Charlie smiles as she approaches the baby, kneeling down to brush her fingers against its cheek.

 

“Charlie? Where’re your mom and dad? And Danny?” Miles questions as he eyes the living room and kitchen, which are littered with various how-to manuals along with boxes and boxes of Ramen noodles and canned soup stacked up on the bar.

 

The light once again dims in her eyes, and she pushes to her feet, leaving the children.

 

Taking Miles by the hand, she leads him into the backyard as Bass follows.

 

When they reach the backyard, she points to the three lumps of piled up dirt, sheets showing through the dirt in some places.

 

“Oh, Charlie,” Miles sighs, pulling her to him. “I’m so sorry. What happened?”

 

“Men broke into the house to steal our food,” she explains calmly, showing no emotion.

 

Sucking in a shaky breath, Bass wipes a hand across his face and turns back to the house to give them time alone.

 

“Everything okay?” Jeremy asks, keeping one eye on the kids as he attempts to clean the house.

 

“No,” Bass replies, his throat dry as he looks at his own children, moving towards them. 

 

Getting them squared away, he begins to help Jeremy pick up, gathering up books to stack on the buffet in the dining area, and policing up trash as he goes along. 

 

By the time a furious Miles and red-eyed Charlie come back through the patio doors, the downstairs has been put to rights, and Bass has started up the propane stove that currently sits on top of the useless stove top, boiling enough water to make ramen soup for dinner. 

 

He finds a can of mixed vegetables and throws it in for good measure as he digs through the diaper bag looking for formula and baby food.

 

“We’re going to need more supplies soon,” Bass says, looking over at Miles, whose eyes haven’t left his niece. 

 

Charlie, for her part, has joined the kids behind the chair in the living room where Danny’s toys have lain unplayed with since his death.

 

Miles nods, indicating that he’s heard. 

 

Leaving the kitchen, he makes his way to the stairs, disappearing until dinner is ready.

* * *

 

“I’ll take Bass to the store after dinner,” Charlie says softly while they’re eating, like it’s any other day.

 

“I don’t think so!” Miles barks from beside her at the table, causing Charlie’s lips to turn into a thin white line.

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask, Charlie, where did all this stuff come from? Has someone been helping you?” Bass inquires calmly, keeping his attention on his youngest son so as not to frighten her.

 

“No,” Charlie replies, picking at her noodles. “No one’s helping me. I’m small so I’m able to get in and out of places without being seen,” she explains with a shrug. “Most places are empty now, but there’s a drugstore nearby. No one’s been able to get in because of the bars, but I can get in. I’ll take you after dark.”

 

“No. You’ll tell us where’s it at, and we’ll go,” Miles says once again.

 

“You can go, but you won’t be able to get in,” Charlie says matter of factly, turning back to her dinner, leaving the three men to exchange looks.

 

It’s Jeremy who finally speaks up. “Hey, Charlie. How about I stay here with the kids and you take Bass  _ and _ Miles with you? Make them do the heavy lifting?” he suggests, giving her a ridiculous wink.

 

Charlie’s cheeks turn pink at the attention. “Okay,” she says, giving the man a shy smile before ducking her head as Bass and Miles watch the exchange in surprise.

* * *

 

Charlie insists that they empty the strollers and bring them along. They won't be able to carry everything and the stroller will be quieter than the wagon she usually takes, she explains patiently before muttering something under her breath about how she’s surprised that they’ve managed to last this long. 

 

Miles looks at her dryly and holds his arm out for her to lead the way. 

 

They walk in silence the entire ten blocks that it takes them to reach a small shopping center, and she leads them around to the back loading area. 

 

She finally stops when she reaches a fire escape and clambers up on some garbage bins to pull the metal stairs down. “Go three doors down and wait for me,” she whispers, disappearing up the fire escape and onto the roof.

 

“That’s quite a niece you’ve got there,” Bass comments quietly as he pushes a stroller in front of him.

 

“Yeah,” Miles replies with a frown as the back door opens and Charlie appears. 

 

She hands them glow sticks and pulls the strollers inside before shutting and locking the door behind them.

 

“Nothing’s been touched,” Miles says, looking around in amazement before turning to Bass. “You get the baby stuff and whatever else. I’m going to stock up on some meds,” he says, grabbing a recyclable shopping bag that Charlie had insisted they bring.

 

When Bass is finished bagging up formula, diapers and baby food, he heads towards the first aid supplies but stops when he sees Charlie in the middle of an aisle, staring intently at the shelf in front of her. 

 

“Charlie? You need help finding something?” he asks.

 

Looking towards him, she nods, pointing at the items in front of her. “I don’t know what to get for…” she trails off, bowing her head.

 

Coming up beside her, Bass realizes that she’s standing in front of the feminine hygiene products. He runs a hand through his hair as he blows out a breath, realizing this is probably harder for her than it is for him.

 

“Okay, Okay,” he mutters, getting ahold of himself. “Have you ever-?”

 

Charlie shakes her head quickly before he can finish the sentence, making sure her hair keeps her face obscured. 

 

“Did your mom ever-?”

 

She shakes her head once more. 

 

“Okay,” he says again, scanning the aisle closely. He closes his eyes in relief when the word “teen” jumps out at him from some packaging near the bottom. “Here we go,” he says quietly, opening another bag as he grabs an assortment of pads and tampons, filling it half way full before handing it to her.

 

“Thanks, Bass,” she whispers, not meeting his eyes.

 

Grasping her shoulder, he urges her along. “Anytime, Charlotte.”

 

When they meet back up with Miles, they load everything into the strollers and ease cautiously out the back door.

* * *

They’re half-way home when they realize they’re being followed and quickly disappear into the shadows, unwilling to lead anyone to the house. 

 

When chaos erupts, Charlie aims her bow and fires as Bass and Miles fight off the rest of their attackers. 

 

When Miles makes it back to her side, she’s pulling an arrow out of the man lying at her feet, a second bloody arrow clutched in her fist. She takes the time to reload her crossbow as blood coats her hand. 

 

Glancing up at the moon, she turns towards her Uncle. “We need to go.”

 

Miles can only look from her to the body and back again as Bass places a hand on his shoulder. “You heard her, Miles. We need to go.” 

 

Grabbing the strollers, they follow her into the night.

* * *

 

Dragging the loaded strollers into the house behind them, Charlie sets up her alarm systems and makes sure that the curtains are tightly taped down in order to hide the light from the candles.

 

As they unpack the strollers, Bass grabs one bag in particular before Miles can look inside and hands it to Charlie. 

 

“There should be, um, instructions...inside,” he manages to get out as he waves his hand in the general direction of the bag.

 

Charlie nods, pulling the bag tightly against herself as Miles approaches her. “Hey, Kiddo, It’s late. Why don’t you go to bed while we finish up? We’ll be upstairs later,” he assures her.

 

Charlie nods, shuffling up the stairs with her shopping bag and crossbow.

 

As soon as she’s out of sight, Miles goes straight to the fridge and opens the cabinets above it, pulling out a bottle of liquor. “Bass, get some glasses.”

 

Bass does as he’s asked and carries them to the living room, taking a seat on the couch next to Jeremy. Joining them, Miles pours them each a drink and collapses into the adjacent chair.

 

“Charlie was upstairs when they broke in. Ben and Rachel were planning to leave the next day, so they had all the food packed up and ready to go. She hid under the bed when she heard her mother screaming. They took Ben and Danny out in the garage and slit their throats before raping her mother,” Miles chokes out. 

 

Bass listens in horror while Jeremy shakes his head sadly. 

 

“Jesus,” Bass breathes, thinking about his own children being left on their own with no parent. Closing his eyes, he groans softly at the thought of what she had taken upstairs with her. “You’re going to need to talk to her, Miles.”

 

“About what?” Miles asks, looking up from his glass.

 

“At the drugstore I had to help her find...supplies,” he says, giving Miles a pointed look. 

 

He knows Miles gets it when he throws back his head with a guttural: “Fuuuck.”

 

“She said Rachel had never talked to her about it, so somebody needs to, especially in light of what happened.”

 

“Can’t you?” Miles whines. “You’ve been surrounded by females your entire life.”

 

“Maybe we all should,” Jeremy suggests with a shrug as the others turn to look at him. “We’re all she’s got now. She needs to know she can come to any of us if she needs to.”

 

“He’s got a point,” Miles replies, looking over at Bass. “And if she needs those type of things, it’s only a matter of time before we have to start thinking about other things,” he says, holding his hands up in front of his chest. 

 

“You know for someone who likes women as much as you do, you sure have a hard time coping with how their bodies function,” Bass replies dryly. 

 

“She’s my niece,” Miles replies disgustedly, “not some chick I’m trying to bang in the back room of a bar.”

 

“Well you’ve just been promoted to Daddy, so get a grip,” Bass tells him as he stands. “I’m going to go check on the kids and then get some sleep.”

 

“Jeremy, you might as well go with him. I’ll sleep down here tonight,” Miles decides, waving them off before getting up to blow out all the candles except the one on the bar.

* * *

 

Bass sleeps through the night for the first time in months, only waking the next morning when Seb tugs at his sleeve, announcing that he has to go potty.

 

When they reach the living room, they discover Spencer playing quietly. 

 

Motioning to his son, Bass leads both boys outside to do their business, then brings them back inside and leaves them playing while he goes back upstairs to check on the girls. 

 

He’s somewhat worried as he didn’t hear the baby during the night, and she rarely sleeps through.

 

Entering Charlie’s bedroom, he discovers Sage sprawled out on the bed, covers tucked up under her chin as she drools on her pillow, but Charlie and the baby are missing. 

 

He tries not to panic as he turns, scanning the room for anything out of the ordinary when noise from the closet draws his attention.

 

Opening the double doors, he discovers Charlie, reclined on a pile of stuffed animals, a nearly empty baby bottle hanging in the loose grip of one hand while the other holds his nine-month-old daughter to her chest. 

 

But, as much as the sight pulls at his heart strings, it’s the small lamp and space heater sitting opposite them, glowing in the dim light of the room. that captivates him. 

 

His breath catches as he bends down to turn the lamp off and back on again.

 

“Bass,” Charlie mumbles sleepily, startling him out of his discovery.

 

“Charlie, I don’t understand,” he replies, pointing towards the light.

 

She struggles to sit up, so Bass takes the baby from her, propping Saffron up on his shoulder as he gives Charlie his hand to use for leverage.

 

Kneeling, she unwraps an oddly shaped silver pendant from around her ankle and hands it to him. “It was my Dad’s,” she says and hits the button in the middle causing the lamp to turn off. She hits it again and the lamp turns back on.

 

“Does Miles know about this?” he asks.

 

Charlie shakes her head.

 

Checking on Sage one last time, Bass tilts his head towards the door and follows Charlie down the stairs.

 

Laying a blanket down, Bass places the baby on the floor near her brothers and looks to the kitchen where Miles has found some oatmeal and has started boiling water. “Charlie, can you take over for Miles while he and I talk?”

 

Charlie nods and follows him the few feet over to the kitchen.

 

“What’s going on?” Miles asks, watching the two of them.

 

“I need you to come upstairs with me,” Bass explains calmly.

 

“Oookay,” Miles drawls out, handing Charlie the spoon in his hand. He ruffles her hair, then follows Bass up the stairs where they run into Jeremy as he’s coming out of the master bedroom.

 

Bass beckons him to follow.

 

“What’s going on?” Jeremy whispers as they try not to disturb Sage.

 

Bass pulls the device out of his pocket and shows it to them and then points to the lamp. He pushes the button.

 

A string of swear words erupts from Miles mouth as Jeremy stumbles backwards into Sage’s bed, waking her. 

 

With a frown at Jeremy, Bass picks the little girl up and soothes her.

 

“Where did you get that?” Miles asks through clenched teeth, listening as Bass explains what Charlie had told him. 

 

Their eyes meet as they both remember the odd phone call from Ben right before the lights went out.

 

“So, what are the chances that someone else knows about this?” Jeremy asks, voicing their fears aloud.

 

“We need to go,” Miles replies in a near panic. “We’ll stay one more night to get organized and packed.”

 

“All the kids need new shoes,” Bass points out.

 

“I’ll stay and start getting things sorted,” Jeremy says, turning to the stairs, already thinking about how he’ll get that accomplished now that they’ve got Charlie to help.

 

“Let’s go make some lists,” Bass suggests, grasping Miles’ shoulder.  

* * *

 

They return right before dinner with their backpacks and two utility wagons filled to the brim. 

 

“How’s this going to work?” Jeremy asks, looking between the strollers and wagons.

 

“I’m glad you asked,” Bass says, pulling out three kid carrying backpacks. “We ditch the strollers and everyone carries a kid.”

 

Jeremy nods, thinking this might just work. If everyone’s carrying a kid, then everyone can pull a wagon, and four wagons of supplies versus one could mean the difference between life and death. 

* * *

 

The pendant is tucked away for safekeeping, never to be spoken of again and is eventually nothing more than a half-imagined memory to the little girl it once belonged to. 

 


	2. The Past:Part 2

Eventually, Bass, Miles and Jeremy find themselves the leaders of a burgeoning nation.

They decide on Philadelphia as their base and Bass promptly settles them inside Independence Square. Old City Hall gets converted into residential quarters for their family, while the main building and Congress Hall are turned into offices and large meeting halls for their newly formed Militia.  

 

It’s only been three years, but it feels like a lifetime.

* * *

One of the first orders of business is to establish a school nearby and fourteen-year-old Charlie, who’s become the children's unofficial nanny, herds her flock to school each morning and back home in the afternoons, potty training Saffron and teaching Seb and Sage how to tie their shoes - all while keeping up with her own school work. And, after pestering the three men for weeks on end, she begins training with the rest of their newly formed Militia when the opportunity presents itself.

 

Sitting at the dinner table, surrounded by their family the night before she begins her training, Miles asks her why she wants to train so badly. Bass, interested in her answer, watches as she turns her attention away from his youngest daughter and looks directly at her Uncle.

 

“Because, what happened to my mother will never happen to me or these children,” she states, her eyes going cold before turning back to help Saffron with her chicken.

 

Jeremy, who had warned Miles not to push the issue, raises his brow, looking over at the other two stunned men.

* * *

 

As the days pass and Charlie’s studies and training begin to take up more of her time and energy, it becomes evident to the leaders of the Republic that the girl has way too much on her plate. She never admits to it, but it’s clear to nearly everyone that she’s struggling to juggle all of her responsibilities while also caring for the children.

 

It’s Miles who finally suggests to Bass that he should hire a nanny so Charlie can focus on her own life. So the President interviews potential candidates for his brood with Charlie by his side.

* * *

The day she comes home from training after school to find the kids crying as the new nanny stands over them holding a wooden ruler, she screams for a guard to summon the President as she snatches them protectively to her side.

 

When Bass and Miles skid into the room to find Charlie and the nanny having a standoff, the children flock to Bass’ side with trembling lips.

 

Bass takes one look at Charlie’s condemning eyes and dismisses the nanny instantly. He was, after all, the one who had hired the woman against Charlie’s wishes in the first place.

 

“I’ll expect for you to have a replacement by the week’s end,” he tells the teenage girl, picking up Saffron as he herds the rest of his children out the door to their dinner.

* * *

 

When Miles pulls Charlie into his arms, she sags against him, burying her face in his shirt once they’re alone. Other than the children, her Uncle is the only one she ever really lets into the crusty exterior that she’s built around herself.

 

Jeremy, her oldest and dearest friend, knows what is and isn’t acceptable behavior when it comes to his eldest charge, and while she’s fond of Bass and they’ve always had a close relationship, over the last few years, he’s begun to hold her at arm’s length.

 

Their interactions these days are limited strictly to his children. Charlie knows he stills holds out hope of his wife returning to them. The one picture of their family that’s survived over the years sits proudly on the mantel in the children’s suite, and every night before bed, he tells them about their mother, whom they really don’t remember anymore; and while Bass won’t admit it, even his memories are getting fuzzy around the edges.

 

The first time Saffron had called her “mama,” Charlie froze, her eyes meeting Bass’ across the tent they were all staying in before turning to the child and answering her.

 

Bass had disappeared for three days after that, taking all the whiskey with him, leaving Miles and Jeremy to run their overcrowded tent city alone.

 

Ever since then, the most random of things would set Bass off into a drunken binge or a state of depression that would leave him in bed for days, pushing his children toward the girl who had practically become their mother.

 

Charlie doesn’t necessarily mind. She’s the only mother the youngest three Monroe children remember, and even Spencer, the oldest, looks to her to fulfill that role for him now. She takes them fishing, hunting and horseback riding when they’re not in school, and after Bass wishes them goodnight every evening, she tucks them in and kisses their foreheads, reminding them that she’s right next door, and even though their father’s room is on the other side, even Bass knows that it’s Charlie the children will come to, should anything come up **.**

* * *

 

When she turns seventeen, she graduates from the school she’s been attending since its formation and takes over running The Residence (the part of the home where they reside) full time, along with the training she still does with Miles. She’s been at it so long and is so good, she’s basically become a trainer to the green recruits who come straight off the farm and teaches them with the same love and care that she shows Bass’ children.

 

At the end of their six weeks of training, she and Miles face off together for their entertainment, Bass going so far as to join them on occasion.

 

He won’t admit to anyone other than himself, but the sight of her shirt clinging to her with sweat and her chest heaving with exertion turns him on more than it should, and he mentally berates himself for lusting over a girl that he’s known since she was a child.

 

The feelings only grow over time, and he begins to break down that wall he had erected between them, sitting next to her on the couch as they listen to the children take turns practicing the piano before dinner, her hair hanging in waves over her shoulder and the soft dresses she wears for the meal flowing out around her as she claps delightedly for each child, giving them the gentle encouragement she’s always shown them.

* * *

 

Things take a turn for the worse, however, the weekend before the President of Georgia is scheduled to visit the Republic for the first time.  

 

Charlie takes the children out on the lake to go fishing when a late afternoon storm blows in, capsizing their small boat. She gets the children safely on the hull and slowly begins to tow the boat to shore.

 

Several members of the Militia, who happen to be nearby, strip off their bulky uniform jackets and boots, jumping in the water to help save the President’s children, others running to fetch the Generals.

 

Jeremy arrives just as they make it to shore, having only heard that there was an “incident” involving the children.

 

President Foster had arrived earlier than expected, and Miles and Bass simply can’t get away.

 

When they arrive at the Hall, wet and shivering, Bass nearly loses his mind, sending the children with Jeremy while he rails at Charlie as President Foster lurks in the background.

 

“What will I tell Shelley when she returns to find one of her children dead?” he demands as Miles watches the spectacle, knowing that this is a tipping point but having no choice than to let it play out.

 

“Shelly?” Charlies breaths incredulously. “Shelly is dead!” she screams back at him.  “It’s been seven years, Bass! If she were alive, she would have shown up well before now!”

 

“Get out!” Bass orders her. “Get out of my house and away from my children.”

 

Standing next to the doors, Miles rolls his eyes with an audible groan at his friend’s stupidity.

 

“Your children?” Charlie asks with an ugly laugh as she straightens her spine. “Let’s hear you say that the next time you tie one on or lock them out of your room because you're sooo depressed, missing your dead wife! Those are my children now and you damn well know it,” she sneers.

 

Turning on her bare heel, she growls at her uncle to get the fuck out of the way as she storms out of the hall.

 

Looking back at Bass, disappointment written all over his face, Miles chases after his niece. “Charlie! Charlie, wait! Where are you going?”

 

“Didn’t you hear, Miles? I was just thrown out of my own home!” she raves in front of the guards who are just as wet and miserable as she is.

 

Miles sighs, pulling her against him. “I’ll talk to him, okay?” he says, turning them away from the guards as he presses a kiss against her head. Pulling a pouch out of his pocket he hands it to her. “Go to Nora’s. I’ll have a bag sent over.”

 

Charlie nods stiffly, and disappears into the pouring rain.

 

Shaking himself like a dog, Miles heads to his room to change into dry clothes and to see about having a bag packed for her.

* * *

When he returns to Bass’ office, Kelly is still there with a glass of whiskey in her hand and a smirk on her face. “Miles, I was just asking Bass if I can expect such excitement from the help every evening?”

 

Miles frowns at the implication that his niece is simply “the help.”

 

“That was my niece, Charlotte, and she is not the help,” he snaps, pouring himself a drink. “She’s the only mother the President’s children have ever known, and she loves them as if they were her own. Actually, she treats them better than my own mother treated me, and my mother was a goddamn saint!” he bellows, his speech directed at Bass and not Kelly. She seems to recognize this and therefore doesn’t take offense to anything Miles has said, her curiosity suddenly piqued.

 

“Really? How did that happen?” she asks, glancing slyly at the President but focusing her attention on the General.

 

“It’s a long story, but Charlie has been with us since the beginning. She witnessed the aftermath of her mother’s rape, buried her entire family, and killed countless men before she’d even had her first period. She’s been caring for Bass’ children since the youngest was eight months old. She’s now seven. Charlie runs this house, raises those kids, and trains the recruits in swordplay and hand to hand combat, all at the ripe old age of eighteen.”

 

Kelly hums in fascination, sitting back in her chair, earning a glare from Bass. “Training someone up from such a young age to step into your shoes when the time is right? Why didn’t I think of that?” she says with a shake of her head.  “I’d love to speak to her. Where is she now?”

 

“She went to a friend’s house,” Miles replies.

 

They ignore the growling noise coming from Bass’ direction.  

 

Kelly takes a sip of her whisky before speaking. “I gather there’s some unresolved sexual tension there.”

 

“Understatement of the century,” Miles quips, tilting his glass in her direction before finishing it off. “Shall we?” he asks, standing to offer his arm.

 

Bass gnashes his teeth as he watches them go.

* * *

 

He’s put through two weeks of his children refusing to speak to him, including the attention he tries to offer them at bedtime, and every night, he is tortured by the sound of Saffron crying for her mother before she is comforted by her siblings.

 

Spencer steps up to care for his siblings, making sure that they wake on time, getting them dressed and down the stairs for breakfast, then hurrying them out the door for school before Bass can join them.

 

He hears that she’s sick with bronchitis from the rain and that Miles has called the family physician to his girlfriend Nora’s house, where they’ve both been staying since Charlie’s exile.  Meanwhile, his house is on edge, and nothing is running as smoothly as it should be. Tilting his head back in his chair, Bass closes his eyes with a sigh.

 

He’s still sitting there when there’s a knock at the door. He straightens his jacket, along with his spine, granting his visitor permission to enter, surprised to see his eldest son standing there, a determined expression on his face and his hands clenched tightly at his sides.

 

“Spence? What’s wrong?” Bass asks, making his way to his son, placing his hands on the boy’s shoulders.

 

“We want you to let Charlie come home,” the boy says, looking up at him with Shelly’s bright, brown eyes.

 

“Spence,” Bass says, dropping his arms and taking a step back.

 

“Please, Dad,” the boy begs. “Sage needs her. She needs her mom.”

 

Bass’ forehead crinkles as he looks down at his son. “Sage? What’s wrong with Sage?” he asks, thinking that she looked fine when they arrived home from school.

 

“I don’t know, she’s locked herself in the bathroom,” he explains, his chin jutting out to keep it from trembling. “She says she’s bleeding, but won’t show me where’s she hurt.”

 

Bass panics for half a second at the thought that his little girl is hurt, but then a long lost memory clicks in his brain. If she won’t show her older brother, then it’s probably something he can’t help her with either. Closing his eyes, he pulls his son to him and swallows his pride. “Alright. Go tell Sage I’m sending for her right now.”

 

“Really?” Spence asks, looking up at his father, searching his face.

 

“Really,” Bass smiles, tousling his son’s hair.

 

“Thanks, Dad!” the boy exclaims, hugging him tightly. “Wait till I tell the rest of the kids!” With a beaming smile, he races out of his father’s office while Bass sighs heavily and goes to summon the guard, relaying the orders to fetch Charlie home.

 

Home to their children where she belongs, he thinks to himself.

* * *

 

Charlie’s home in thirty minutes and Bass watches from his office windows as she exits the carriage and runs down the walk, greeting Spence with a smile so big her dimples show. She wraps the boy in her arms and spins him around even though he’s nearly as tall as she is and probably outweighs her. Setting him on his feet, Charlie grabs his face and presses a kiss against his forehead as she talks to him softly.

 

Miles hovers behind her, placing a hand on her back as she begins to cough, turning her head away from Spence.

 

Bass can see even from here that her skin is too pale to be healthy and hopes that he hasn’t pushed her recovery by summoning her home.

 

She waves Miles off, and, wrapping her arm around Spencer’s shoulders, disappears inside their home.

 

Leaving his office, Bass makes his way to The Residence and up to the children’s suite, getting there as she’s holding Saffron to her like she hasn’t seen her in years rather than just a few weeks. They’re both crying.

 

“Charlie,” he says softly, moving next to Miles as he gets her attention. Brushing Saffron’s cheek with her thumb, Charlie gives the child a soft smile and stands as the children refuse to let go of her. “Did Spence tell you about Sage?”

 

Charlie frowns. “Only that she was bleeding and wouldn’t let anyone tend to her. Have you tried…?” she trails off uncomfortably, pointing to the bathroom door.

 

Bass licks his suddenly dry lips as he looks at the woman in front of him, his eyes traveling over her body. “I think this is something that only her mother can help with,” he says, meeting her eyes as Miles watches on with bated breath, having no idea what Bass is talking about.

 

He sees the moment she understands, her cheeks pinking under his gaze, even as her eyes soften as she glances back towards the bathroom. “I’ll take care of it. That is-if it’s alright with you,” she says looking back towards him.

 

“Thank you,” he nods. “I was hoping you would. She needs you more than me right now.”

 

Smiling at the boys and Saffron, Charlie speaks to them softly, touching each of them before making her way to the bathroom, knocking on the door as she calls out for Sage. He hears the lock on the door turn and his daughter’s scared and tear-stained face appears as she throws herself into Charlie’s arms, the young woman shushing her as she closes the door behind them.

 

“Is she alright?” Bass asks Miles, following him into Charlie's room where he sets her bag down and turns the blankets back.

 

“She’s better. Doc wanted her to stay in bed another week or two but as soon as the guard showed up, she insisted on coming, afraid that the only reason you’d summon her home was if something had happened to one of the kids,” he explains, looking up. “What’s wrong with Sage?”

 

“Girl stuff,” he replies with a smirk, knowing how much Miles hates the topic.

 

“What?” he asks, looking horrified. “She’s only ten!”

 

Bass rolls his eyes. “There’s no set age, Miles.”

 

Miles shudders where he stands, putting the whole thing out of his head. “So? Does this mean we get to come home?” he hedges, looking over as he unpacks Charlie’s bag.

 

“I never kicked you out,” Bass says, crossing his arms.

 

Miles snorts, looking at him in disbelief. “Charlie goes, I go.”

 

“So you made very clear by your absence,” Bass replies dryly. “However, to answer your question, yes, you get to come home. My children have made it very clear that they want their mother here at home with them.”

 

Miles looks up from where he’s putting Charlie’s clothes into the hamper. “Bass, no one is trying to hurt you,” he says gently. “They were just babies when you lost Shelly. Charlie’s all they’ve ever known.”

 

“I know,” Bass says quietly. “I just loved her so much.”

 

“I know you did,” Miles replies, grasping his shoulder, “and that’s okay. But there’s someone here, who’s very much alive, who loves you just as much. I’d hate to see you lose that because you’re being such a prick.”

 

Bass rolls his eyes, shoving his friend away from him as he turns to return to his children.

 

“Bass,” Miles calls from where he stands. “I’m serious. She won’t wait forever.”

 

Miles watches Bass as he stops, giving the slightest tilt of his head while tightening his jaw before continuing on his way.

 

Miles snorts softly with a shake of his head. What Charlie sees in the jackass he’ll never know.

* * *

 

Bass looks up from where he’s helping the children with their homework when Charlie emerges from the bathroom by herself.

 

Meeting his eyes briefly, she walks to the door, speaking to the guard softly, before turning back to him.

 

“Heather’s going to take the children downstairs for dinner,” she explains, helping the kids police up their books and pencils, muffling her cough as she speaks to them about their homework.

 

After a few minutes, a knock sounds at the door, and their nanny, Heather, who was hired to help out while Charlie was away, enters the room. Charlie assures the children she will be no farther than her own bed when they return, waiting for Spencer to drag his feet out the door before she takes a seat next to Bass on the loveseat.

 

“Is she okay?” Bass asks.

 

“She will be,” Charlie answers. “She’s cramping pretty bad, and she’s self-conscious and embarrassed. I ordered a bath and some chamomile and ginger tea. She and I can have dinner in my room and I’ll let her sleep with me until she feels better.”

 

“Thank you, Charlotte.”

 

Charlie shrugs, giving him a small smile. “I remember being just as miserable. Luckily, I had someone other than Miles to look after me.”

 

Bass laughs. “Miles sucks at this stuff.”

 

“Yeah, he does,” she agreed with a chuckle.

 

Bass sucks in a breath as he turns to face her. “Charlie, I’m sorry for the way I acted and the things I said. I appreciate everything you’ve ever done for my kids. If it weren’t for you, I probably would have lost one or more of them.”

 

Charlie swallows thickly as she blinks back the tears in her eyes. “I love them like they’re my own,” she whispers, looking down at her hands.

 

“That’s because they are yours,” Bass replies just as quietly. “Shelly was my wife, and I loved her very much. She gave me four wonderful children that remind me of her every single day. But like you said, she’s been gone a long time. So long that Saffron doesn’t know any mother besides you. Seb and Sage as well, and I imagine that not even Spence can really remember her anymore. You’ve been their mother longer than she ever was, and if she were to walk through those doors tomorrow, I doubt that things would change in that regard.”

 

“I’m sorry for what I said,” Charlie replies, meeting his eyes. “It’s not for me to tell you how to grieve.”

 

“But you were right,” he says, catching her off guard. “Shelly’s dead and gone and the only thing I’m doing by hanging on is hurting myself and my children. So, thank you. Thank you for always putting my children first when I wasn’t able to.”

 

Charlie gives him a soft smile before a knock at the door startles her. “That’ll be Sage’s bath,” she says, getting to her feet and moving towards the door.

 

As they wait for the line of servants to move through the suite, Bass lays a hand on her lower back, her face flushing hotly. Due to her illness or his proximity, he isn’t sure. “I’ll send dinner up for the two of you when the rest of the kids are done.”

 

“Thank you,” Charlie replies as he brushes past her, dragging his hand around her waist in the process.

* * *

 

“Why can’t I sleep with you?”  Saffron sniffles when she comes to give Charlie and her sister a goodnight kiss along with her siblings.

 

“Saffy,” Bass says, kneeling down next to his daughter, “Charlie’s been sick and needs to rest. She can’t do that if you’re squirming around in bed next to her,” he tries explaining as Charlie whimpers out loud at the little girl’s theatrics.

 

“You know, maybe that’s not such a bad idea,” Charlie says, opening her arms as Saffron climbs happily onto her lap. “The girls and I can have a sleepover while the boys stay with you and we can all talk,” she says pointedly.  

 

Bass looks between her and Saffron and then back to the boys. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

 

Charlie looks at Spencer and Seb, who know that something is going on, but neither are sure exactly what. “No time like the present. Besides, I think this would  be a good opportunity to teach the boys how gentlemen are expected to act.”

 

Bass’ face goes as pale as hers as he looks at the three females sitting on the bed and then at his twelve and ten year old sons. “I think you’re right,” he says. “What do you say, boys? Sleepover with Dad?”

 

“Sure,” Spence shrugs, thoroughly unimpressed at the prospect as he takes his brother and leaves the room.

 

“Night,” Bass says, following after them as he closes the adjoining door.

* * *

 

Feeling unwell the next morning, Charlie sees the children off to school from her spot in bed, perched against her pillows. “And Spence?” she calls out, causing the boy to turn to her in exasperation as he herds his younger siblings ahead of him.

 

“Mom! I got this!”

 

Charlie smirks. “I was just going to say, have a good day.”

 

“Oh. Thanks,” he says sheepishly, waving goodbye.

 

With a chuckle, Charlie slides back down under the covers and dozes off to sleep.

 

The sound of someone knocking on her door wakes her a few hours later. Charlie calls out and tells them to enter, and two maids enter her room.

 

“These arrived for you, Miss,” one maid says, setting a vase of flowers on the table next to the bed as the other sets her lunch on the table across the room. The women then quietly leave.

 

Getting out of bed, Charlie buries her nose in the fragment flowers and smiles. She’ll thank Miles for them later when she sees him.

* * *

 

She’s finished her lunch and is having a cup of tea when the door opens and Bass walks in.

 

“Privacy much?” she teases.

 

Bass chuckles. “There are four children in this house. It’s only since Saffron’s been in school that I’ve been able to go to the bathroom without someone standing outside the door, talking to me.”

 

Charlie chuckles in agreement. “Did you need something?”

 

“I just wanted to thank you for your suggestion last night. It was a talk I should have had with Spence a long time ago.”

 

“I’m glad,” Charlie replies, the smile falling from her face as he takes a seat across from her. “It’s scary isn’t it?”

 

Bass nods. “Without modern birth control, it’s terrifying,” he admits.

 

“We’ve got them this far,” she smiles again with a one-sided shrug.

 

“We have,” he agrees, getting back to his feet as he heads towards the door. Then he pauses and turns back towards her. “I hope you liked the flowers.”

 

Charlie’s brow wrinkles as she looks over at the arrangement. “But, how did you…? Oh. Thank you, they’re beautiful,” she replies, intrigued by the unfamiliar look on his face.

 

“You’re very welcome,” he answers before fleeing the room.  

  


**Ages at the end of this this chapter**

**Miles 38**

**Bass 37**

**Charlie 18**

**Spencer 12**

**Seb/Sage 10**

**Saffron 7**

 


	3. The Present: Part 1

**Ages at the beginning of this chapter**

**Miles 38**

**Bass 37**

**Charlie 18**

**Spencer 12**

**Seb/Sage 10**

**Saffron 7**

 

It’s decided that a party will be held in celebration of the fifth anniversary of The Republic, and Bass asks Charlie to attend as his date. It will be the first time that they’re seen in public as a couple, and Charlie is nervous. 

 

“Well? What do you think?” she asks her audience.

 

“You’re beautiful, mama,” Saffron breaths, looking up her mother in wonderment as her siblings nod in agreement.

 

Charlie smiled. “Think your dad will like it?”

 

“Dad’s going to love it,” Spencer assures her. 

 

“Thanks,” Charlie whispers, kissing his cheek. “I’ll see you all in a few hours. Be good for Heather, alright?”

 

After a chorus of “Yes, Ma’am’s,” Charlie lets herself out of her bedroom.

 

Just as she shuts her door, she hears a whistle coming from down the hall. 

 

“Is that you, Xena?”

 

Charlie rolls her eyes and turns to face Jeremy, holding her arms out to the side. “In the flesh.”

 

“That’s a lot of flesh,” he says, running his eyes over her, before offering her his arm. “One look at you and he’s going to be slobbering all over that cleavage,” Jeremy muses, looking down at the top of her breasts as they threaten to spill out of her mostly strapless dress.

 

“That’s just gross, Jeremy.”

 

“Gross, but true,” he grins.

 

They make their way across the walkway to the main hall where the party is taking place, Miles catching sight of them first as they enter the room. 

 

“Oh, what the holy hell is she wearing,” he groans, drawing Bass’ attention to where he’s looking.

 

Without a second thought to Miles, Bass makes his way towards her. 

 

“You look stunning, Charlotte,” Bass breathes in awe, swallowing thickly at the thought of scooping her breasts out of the dress and suckling on them like a starving child. 

“Thank you,” she replies with a dimpled smile, letting him wrap her hand around his arm as he leads her towards their table at the front of the room.

 

Jeremy simply rolls his eyes and follows behind. 

 

Helping her into her chair, Bass continues to stand, quietly looking around the room as people quickly take their seats. He gives a short speech about how far they’ve come in the five short years since they formed The Republic and how much further they still have to go. 

 

An hour and a half later, Charlie sighs gratefully when Bass stands once again, helping her out of her chair. 

 

Inviting everyone to the Grand Salon for dancing, he takes Charlie’s arm, and they lead the way down the hall, Miles, Nora and Jeremy following as they chat amongst themselves.

 

After giving everyone ample time to join them, Bass announces he’d like to introduce his children, who will be joining them for a bit and waves towards the doors.  

 

The boys are wearing copies of the Militia’s green uniform while the girls each wear a dress in the same navy blue of Charlie’s dress and Bass’ uniform. 

 

Bass can’t help but grin from ear to ear as he introduces the children to their guests. 

 

Wrapping a hand around Charlie’s waist, he nods to the musicians to officially begin playing. Keeping her with him, they mingle throughout the crowd until Spence tugs at his mother's arm, whispering into her ear. Nodding, Charlie excuses herself from Bass and the conversation they’re having with another couple and follows her son to the back of the dance floor.

 

“Will you teach me to dance?” he asks in all seriousness, looking up at her. 

 

“Of course,” Charlie replies, positioning him in front of her as she leads him through the waltz, one step at a time.

 

“What’s going on?” Bass asks when he wanders over to see what they’re up to.

 

“I was teaching Spencer how to waltz,” Charlie explains, turning towards him.

 

Bass takes her hand, pulling her to him. “Here, I’ll help,” he grins.

 

Charlie narrows her eyes in exasperation before turning to look sternly at their son. “You will leave an appropriate distance between yourself and your partner,” she instructs, lifting an eyebrow at Bass who only smirks.

 

Counting out loud, Bass begins to move as Charlie follows along effortlessly. “I forgot how well you dance,” he whispers near her ear.

 

“Dancing, fighting, it’s much the same,” she replies, meeting his eyes.

 

“There’s something else that it’s also similar to,” he says su ggestively, watching as a flush spreads across her cheeks and down her neck to the top of her breasts. Meeting her eyes, he sees both desire and fear before she steps away.

 

“So, ready to try?” she asks turning to Spencer.

 

Spencer nods, taking his father’s place as Bass stands off to the side and watches them before being called away.

* * *

 

After the children are sent to bed, Charlie finds herself back in  Bass’ arms as he moves them around the outer edges of the dance floor.  The floor is crowded but Bass holds her close, his lips near her ear when he asks, “So, are you going to explain to me why you’re so skittish when it comes to the topic of sex?”

 

Charlie’s cheeks flush under his scrutiny. “I know it’s ridiculous, it’s just that after what happened to my mother…” she trails off with a shake of her head.

 

Bass frowns in concern. “Charlie, what happened to your mother was violent and brutal and had nothing to do with sex. Please tell me you understand that.”

 

“My head knows that, but my body never seems to want to cooperate,” she replies, refusing to look at him. 

 

“Never?” he asks, using a finger to tilt her face up to his.

 

She lowers her eyes with a shake of her head. 

 

Pulling her close once again, Bass continues moving them around the dance floor until they near the double doors and then suddenly pulls her out into the hall and into the small space under the stairs so that they’re hidden in the shadows. With her back against the wall and his uniform being indistinguishable from the ones worn by the other militia soldiers, they look like any other couple at the party. 

 

“You… are something else, Charlotte Matheson.”

 

Charlie frowns, looking up at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“You went from an eleven year old killer to a den mother in the span of six months. You can run a household, wrangle four children, three men and train new recruits with your eyes closed.” Reaching out, he strokes her cheek softly. “But to find out that you’re afraid of making love breaks my heart,” he whispers. “I desperately want to kiss you. May I?”

 

Charlie simply nods, her breath catching as he reaches out to hold her, much like he had while they were dancing, one hand pressing against her lower back, as the other comes up to cup her cheek. She watches as he tilts his head towards her, her eyes fluttering shut as his lips meet her own.

 

He licks at the seam of her lips, causing her to give a tiny gasp, just the opening he needs to brush his tongue against hers gently. He breaks the kiss when she whimpers, but remains close, their breath mingling as his hand strokes up and down her spine. 

 

“Okay?” he asks softly, his eyes dark and hooded.

 

“Yes,” she whispers breathlessly, a hand clutching at his bicep as she stares at his lips.

 

“We should probably get back,” he suggests, brushing his nose against hers.

 

Charlie nods as he backs away from her, and just like that, they’re back inside the Salon. As Bass keeps one hand around her waist, they finish the evening much like they had started it. Together.

 

Once the last of the guests find their way out at the end of the evening, Miles pours them a drink while the servants begin to clean and put the room to rights. 

 

“Happy Anniversary,” he toasts, holding up his glass as everyone else follows suit. 

 

“Here’s to the next five years,” Bass says, looking towards Charlie, clinking his glass against her own.

 

“The kids will be nearly grown in five years,” Charlie tells him, her eyes bright at the thought of Spencer being nearly the age she is now.

 

Bass smiles, pressing a kiss to her temple as they finish their drinks and Miles leaves to take Nora home.  

 

“I promised Saffron I’d tuck her in,” Charlie says, turning towards Bass expectantly.

 

He nods, placing a hand on her back as they cross the walkway to their home, making their way up the stairs to the children’s suite.

 

Pulling the covers up over the girls, they press kisses to their foreheads, before checking on the boys who are out cold.

 

Taking Charlie’s hand, Bass leads her back through the suite till they reach the door to her room. 

 

“Goodnight,” he says softly, pressing a kiss against the corner of her mouth before breaking away and heading toward his room. 

 

She waits until she hears his door close before entering her room.  

 

Fumbling with her zipper, she slips off her dress and lays it on the bed before grabbing her robe.

 

Gathering up the dress, she places it on the special hanger in her closet. She’s still there, rubbing the fabric between her fingers, a small smile gracing her face when her bedroom door opens. She turns to see Bass, standing there in nothing put his unbuttoned shirt and pants.

 

Closing the door behind him, he locks it and then walks over to the door that leads to the girl’s room. He locks that as well.

 

Charlie watches as he stalks towards her, her tongue darting out to wet her lips as he comes to a stop in front of her, his hungry eyes roaming over the thin robe that covers her. 

 

“I want to kiss you again,” he says, staring into her eyes.

 

Charlie gives a minuscule nod. “I’d like that.”  

 

Grasping her shoulders, Bass pushes her back against the wall next to the closet as he suddenly presses against her, his lips hot and moist against her own as his tongue darts out, demanding entrance into her mouth.

 

She’s surprised at first but quickly relaxes and opens herself to him. The response is immediate as Bass growls in the back of his throat, one hand tangling in her hair and the other dipping down to grasp her hip, causing her to clench her sex tightly.

 

Breaking the kiss, Bass is breathing heavily as he presses his forehead against her shoulder. 

 

“Touch me,” he nearly begs her, going weak in the knees when she slips her hands inside his unbuttoned shirt, dragging her hands down his sides.

 

Turning his head, he presses his mouth to her neck, suckling a row of marks up to her ear, as she feathers her hands across his skin, exploring his body. 

 

“Like this?” she asks.

 

“Just like that,” he breathes near her ear, feeling her nipples brush against him.

 

“Good?” he asks, nipping at her lips once again.

 

Charlie nods as she fists his shirt in her hands. “More,” she murmurs when he lets go of her bottom lip.

 

“We can do more,” Bass replies, tilting his head to claim her mouth once again.

* * *

 

It’s still dark outside when frantic knocking at the girl’s connecting door wakes them. Finding her robe in a puddle on the floor, Charlie quickly pulls it on, hurrying over to the door to find Saffron hugging a ratty stuffed animal to herself.

 

“Daddy’s not in his room,” she says tearfully.

 

“Saffron, come here baby,” Bass calls out, rolling over towards the door from where he lays in Charlie’s bed.

 

Her little lip trembling, Saffron darts past Charlie, climbing up on the bed to throw herself in her father’s arms. 

 

“What’s wrong, pumpkin?” Bass asks, holding her close.

 

“I heard a noise and it scared me,” she whines, burying her face in the crook of her father’s neck. 

 

“It was probably one of the boys trying to scare you,” Bass replies, crooking his finger at Charlie who’s standing awkwardly by the door.

 

“Uh uh, the boys are asleep,” Saffron says, clutching him tighter as Charlie slips into bed beside them.

 

“It was probably Uncle Jeremy,” Charlie soothed, reaching out to rub the girl’s back. “You know he sounds like a mean ol’ bear when he sleeps.”

 

This causes Saffron to giggle as she wriggles in her father’s arms. “Why are you sleeping in Mommy’s bed?” she asks.

 

Eyes flashing towards Bass, Charlie holds her breath and waits for Bass to answer. 

 

But instead of answering his daughter’s question, Bass asks one of his own. “Is it okay if I sleep in mommy’s bed?”

 

Saffron nods as she get comfortable, pulling Charlie closer. “Mommies and daddies are supposed to sleep together,” she replies with a yawn, snuggling down against her father’s chest as she lays her head against Charlie’s shoulder.

 

Reaching out, Bass strokes his thumb against Charlie’s cheek, smiling softly.

 

Smiling back, Charlie kisses their daughter’s head and closes her eyes.

* * *

Six months later, as they’re lying in bed, Charlie hesitantly pulls Bass’ hand down to her stomach, watching as his eyes light with joy. He spends the rest of the night showing her just how happy he is about the newest addition to their family.

 

Three days later, they have a small, private, wedding ceremony with just their loved ones.

* * *

The day that a terrified Spencer appears in his office, the open door revealing the chaos taking place in the compound, Bass’ world crumbles.

 

He rushes to the house where Charlie has been carried to their room by Miles, blood seemingly gushing from her body as she screams in both terror and pain. He and the doctor arrive at the same time, the room cleared of anyone who doesn’t need to be there.

 

Miles turns her over to Bass and takes the children, herding them downstairs where Charlie’s screams are somewhat muted. Saffron leans against him and weeps softly as Seb and Sage sit stiffly on the couch across from them; Spencer stands with his back to the room, staring at the doors, his arms crossed against his chest, shutting them all out. 

 

Jeremy and Nora join them and take control, getting food organized and coaxing the children over to the table to do their school work. Anything to take their minds off the fact that the upstairs has gone deathly silent.

* * *

An hour later, Bass sits next to Charlie as he holds their child in his still bloody hands. He laughs and sobs all at once, holding the little girl up to his wife, who’s too weak to hold the child on her own.

 

Moments later, someone runs to fetch Miles who is suddenly there, laying on the bed next to Charlie as the doctor slides a needle into his vein and then into Charlie’s. By the time this all happens, she’s already lost consciousness.  

* * *

After Charlie is cleaned up and as Miles lays resting, Bass washes his hands and sends for his children. They trickle in quietly, terrified that something has happened to their mother but equally as excited to see their new sibling. Bass gives them a few moments before sending the youngest with Nora and Jeremy. He holds Spencer back. 

 

Walking over to the table in his room, Bass pours an amber colored liquid into two shot glasses and hands one to his son. Holding his glass up, Bass swallows the shot and watches as his son copies him, letting out a shuddering breath. Pulling Spencer towards him, Bass wraps his arms around his son and holds him as they both cry. 

 

After a while, Miles appears next to Bass, taking the boy with him.

 

Picking up his freshly bathed daughter, Bass lays her on Charlie’s chest. She squirms and squeaks before settling, her tiny eyes drifting closed. Bass leaves her there, hovering over them both, until the next time she wakes. 

 

Swaddling her back in her blankets, he rocks her back to sleep. 

 

By early morning, however, she decides she’s hungry and is having no part of the warm, honey water that the maids have prepared for her. The doctor has a wet nurse waiting, but Bass wants to give Charlie a chance to nurse her child before taking that experience away from her.

 

He’s pacing the floor, trying to quiet her, when he turns towards the bed and sees Charlie struggling to sit. “Charlie?”

 

“Bring her here,” she cries, holding out her arms.

 

Bass is immediately by her side, placing their daughter in her arms as he climbs in bed beside them, propping Charlie up against him. 

 

“She’s hungry,” he breathes, pressing his lips against his wife’s temple, watching as she puts the child to her breast and the baby latches on hungrily. “I need to get the doctor,” he murmurs, reaching for pillows to prop her up.

 

“No, not yet,” Charlie whispers, turning towards him, and he sinks down next to her once again, holding them both in his arms as they marvel at the small creature they’ve created. “I love you so much,” Charlie says, leaning her forehead against his chin.

 

“I love you, too,” he replies, pressing a kiss against her bare shoulder.

 

When a maid appears a short time later, Bass has her fetch the doctor from down the hall and instructs her to bring them a breakfast tray. “You need to get your strength back,” Bass tells her as she struggles to hand the baby back to him when the doctor arrives.

 

Getting out of the bed, Bass holds their daughter anxiously while the doctor checks on Charlie’s bleeding. 

 

When he finishes, he announces he’s not happy with the amount of blood she’s continuing to lose, but he feels as though she’s probably out of danger. He’ll continue monitoring her for the next day or two just to be safe and will instruct her uncle to remain nearby.

 

Placing their daughter in her cradle, Bass kneels beside the bed and buries his face in his wife’s neck.


	4. The Present: Part 2

The baby is small, being born earlier than expected, so she doesn’t leave Charlie’s side as their lives suddenly revolve around Charlie’s recovery and putting weight on the baby. The older children rotate through, spending time with their mother and sister as their schedules allow, and Nora officially moves in to help out.

 

It’s days before they even talk about a name.

 

Lying in bed, holding onto each other, Bass brings it up first. “Have you thought about a name? We never really talked about it.”

 

Charlie chuckles. “Thought we had plenty of time.”

 

Bass takes a deep breath holding her tighter. “Could have lost you. Both of you.”

 

“But you didn’t,” Charlie soothes. “We’re still here with you.”

 

Bass nods, as he simply breathes her in. “This is the first baby you’ve ever given birth to,” he says quietly, stroking a thumb across her cheek. “You should be the one to name her.”

 

“Don’t you want a say in it?” she asks, her brow crinkling.

 

Bass shakes his head. “What’s my daughter’s name, Charlie?”

 

Charlie bites her bottom lip for a moment, before meeting his eyes. “Everleigh. Everleigh Rose.”

 

Bass’ eyes go soft as he repeats it. “Everleigh Rose Monroe. It’s beautiful, Charlie.”

 

“You’re not disappointed it doesn’t start with an S?”

 

Bass shakes his head once again. “This is our family, Charlie. Yours and mine. There’s no room for ghosts here.”

* * *

It’s four weeks before she’s allowed out of bed for any length of time and another two before Bass agrees to let her leave their suite. 

 

At eight weeks, she starts to venture outside, down to the practice fields, just to watch, showing off Everleigh whenever the opportunity arises. 

 

At twelve weeks, she’s finally released to resume her normal activities by her doctor -- against Bass’ wishes. That’s when she learns that the doctor had been ready to release her at nine weeks, but Bass had thrown a fit, insisting she wasn’t ready and had convinced the doctor to stall.

 

Calling for Nora, Charlie deposits her daughter into the woman's arms. 

 

“Bring her to me when she’s hungry,” she instructs. Closing the door behind her friend, she turns to look at her husband. Once she knows she has his attention, she begins to undress. Thanks to the inactivity of the last three months, she’s lost little of her baby weight, but she refuses to let that deter her. 

 

“What are you doing?” Bass asks, watching as her last garment hits the floor. 

 

“Someone has been holding me hostage for the last three weeks, and I feel the need to work off some energy.  You can either help or watch,” she explains making her way to the bed. 

 

When her hand snakes down between her legs, he knows he never stood a chance. Yanking his coat off, he throws it on the floor before stalking over to the bed, watching her pleasure herself while he continues to strip.

* * *

She goes back to teaching part time, her classes arranged around Everleigh’s feeding schedule, but she’s always home when the children return from school.  They’re all growing up and have friends and interests outside of home now, but Charlie still likes to be available for them. 

 

For his fourteenth birthday, they let Spencer move into Charlie’s old bedroom so he has a room of his own. He had been grumbling about being too old to be cooped up with the babies anymore, and Bass had agreed. 

 

Soon, they would have to do the same for Seb and Sage, who had just recently discovered that the opposite sex might not be quite as gross as they had once believed. 

 

Charlie was just glad that Saffron wasn’t eager to grow up yet. Once she had outgrown her princess and tea party stage, she realized that she actually liked the things that Charlie was teaching her and could track and shoot a crossbow almost as well as her mother at her age.

 

Most often she could be found outdoors, regardless of the weather.  She had made friends with several girls like herself at school, and they tended to give the guards a run for their money. They had been dubbed the three musketeers by her guard detail, and the parents were frequent guests at their home.

* * *

Everleigh’s first birthday is a simple affair with just their family. 

 

Bass had wanted to do something extravagant, but Charlie had put her foot down. 

 

“Do you remember your first birthday?” she had asked him. “We can’t even take pictures so that we’ll remember,” she had sniffed. 

 

Bass had sighed, pulling her to him. “Fine, Just a small party here at home then. But I’m warning you now, I totally remember my fifth birthday so that one will be a blow out.”

 

Charlie had chuckled. “Deal,” she had whispered into his neck holding onto him.

* * *

A few months later, when they celebrate their second anniversary, Bass takes her to one of the few restaurants that is in business in the city.  

 

After kissing Everleigh and Saffron goodnight, Charlie checks in on the rest of the kids before making her way downstairs. 

 

“You look stunning,” Bass says, raking his eyes over her fuller figure as he meets her at the bottom of the stairs. 

 

“Thank you,” Charlie murmurs, leaning in to kiss him. 

 

“What’s that?” he asks, looking at the small box in her hands. 

 

“None, of your business,” she teases. “It’s for after dinner.

* * *

Climbing into the covered carriage, Bass relaxes as he leans back on the bench seat and tugs his wife close. “Happy anniversary, Charlotte,” he whispers near her ear, brushing her jaw with his thumb. 

 

Charlie hums at his touch. “Happy anniversary, Bass. I love you,” she whispers, tilting her head to kiss him. 

 

They spend the few minutes it takes to get to the restaurant doing nothing but touching and kissing softly, appreciating the time that they have alone. 

 

“Vino’s?” Charlie asks, looking out the window when the carriage comes to a stop. 

 

“A salad of field greens with berries and goat cheese followed by  Red Wine Braised Beef Brisket with Rosemary Roasted Potatoes,” Bass rattles off. 

 

“Oh, that sounds delicious,” Charlie moans as the door opens and Bass steps down, holding out his hand to help her. 

 

“I thought you’d think so,” Bass smiles down at her. 

 

Entering the restaurant, they are greeted by the owner who is expecting them. He leads them to a table in the back. 

 

They eat slowly and talk softly, enjoying the atmosphere of the restaurant and each other’s company. It was a rare occasion not to be surrounded by one or five children and to actually eat to completion without an interruption.

 

After they finish their dessert, Bass pulls a small box out of his pocket and sits it in front of her. 

 

“What’s this?” she asks, looking up at him with a smile. 

 

Bass shrugs. “Open it and find out.”

 

Opening the box, Charlie gasps at the ring that lies inside. “Bass. This is too much.”

 

Bass shakes his head. “It’s not nearly enough for all that you’ve given me.” Taking her hand, he pulls off her wedding rings and picks the ring up out of the box. “Before the blackout, this was commonly referred to as a ring guard,” he explains, putting the two rings together and slipping them back on her finger.

 

“That’s going to take some getting used to,” Charlie says as she runs her thumb over it.

 

“I will admit that it has a secondary purpose,” he says. 

 

Charlie looks up in alarm at the tone his voice has taken. 

 

“If something should ever happen, I want to make sure that you have the means necessary to take care of yourself and the children.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Charlie demands. 

 

“Nothing,” Bass assures her. He reaches out to take her hand in his and brings it up to his lips. “I just want you to keep it in mind.” 

 

Charlie lets out the breath she was holding and searches his face. “That’s never going to happen.”

 

Bass grins. “Have you met your uncle? Of course it’s not.” 

 

Charlie snorts with a shake of her head. “Are you ready to go?”

 

Bass nods and waves over the owner. Quietly thanking the man, Bass shakes his hand before placing a small pouch in his hand. Charlie knows it would be enough diamonds to more than double than man’s monthly profits.  

 

Pulling out Charlie’s chair, he helps her to her feet and places her shawl over her shoulders. Walking out of the restaurant, they climb back into the carriage and get settled before Bass taps on the roof. 

 

Picking up the gift from where she had left it, Charlie hands it to her husband. 

 

“What is so secretive that you couldn’t give it to me in public?” he teases, his eyes twinkling as he opens the box and looks inside.  Breath escaping him, Bass picks up the tiny pair of crocheted baby booties.

 

Charlie’s face falls. “You’re not happy.”

 

“Are you sure?” he asks, keeping his eyes on the items in his hand. 

 

“Yeah,” Charlie answers sadly. “I’m thinking it was probably the night of Everleigh’s birthday.”

 

Bass nods, finally looking at his wife. 

 

“I’m so sorry. I had no idea you’d be this upset,” Charlie sobs softly, sliding away from him. 

 

Bass shakes his head as he grabs ahold of his wife and pulls her across his lap. “I’m not upset, Charlie, I’m scared shitless. I almost lost you last time. I almost lost both of you. I can’t go through that again, Charlie. I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you.” 

 

Closing her eyes, Charlie relaxes as she wraps her arms around him. “You’re not going to lose me, I promise.” 

 

“You can’t guarantee that,” he sniffs, burying his face in the curve of her neck and shoulder. 

 

Charlie cards her hand through his hair. “Bass, the doctor said that the likelihood of it happening again was next to zero. There’s no reason why I can’t have as many children as I want.”

 

Bass lifts his head to look at her. “How many children do you want?” he asks, causing her to bite back a smile. 

 

“Don’t you think that was something you should have asked before we got married?” 

 

Bass shrugs, pressing his lips against her jaw. “Probably. However, I remember being preoccupied at the time.”

 

“Well, this one for sure,” she replies, rubbing his hand that is resting on her belly, “Maybe another one after that. I suppose it just depends on if you’re too old to give me anymore.”

 

“Too old?” he questions, narrowing his eyes. 

 

“Well, I mean you are getting a little long in the tooth. Just last night you fell asleep with your readers still on. I had to put you to bed like one of our children.”

 

Bass mouth falls open. “Do I need to remind you that I had an early meeting yesterday? I was up well before anyone else.” 

 

“Of course you were,” Charlie coos as she lays her on his shoulder. 

 

Bass pinches her hip playfully. “So three kids?” 

 

It’s Charlie’s turn to shrug this time. “It’s a start, but now that I’m thinking about it, eight seems like a nice round number.”

 

“Eight, huh? I’ll be lucky to see the last one grown.” 

 

“As long as you’re here at the start. That’s all that matters,” Charlie whispers, turning his face towards her. “Tell me that you’re okay with this.”

 

Bass raises his hand to brush his knuckles across her cheek. “I’m going to be overbearing, overprotective and in your business at every turn,” he warns, “but I can’t think of anything I want more,” he whispers, kissing the tip of her nose, “and, if all goes well, we’ll talk about numbers three and four.” 

 

Charlie’s eyes water and she nods her head quickly. “I love you,” she tells him as tears fall from her eyes.  

 

Cupping her cheek, Bass kisses her softly, his hand slipping under her coat as he lingers over her mouth until he feels the carriage come to a stop. 

 

“Wanna take this upstairs?” he asks.

 

“Please,” Charlie replies, slipping off his lap just before a guard opens the door.

 

“Mr. President, Mrs. Monroe,” the guard says, holding the door. 

 

Tucking the baby booties into his inner coat pocket, Bass climbs out of the carriage, turning to help Charlie down, not letting go of her until she’s solidly on the ground beside him. She wisely keeps her comment to herself as she thanks the guards and wishes them a goodnight as she and Bass head inside.

* * *

“Is everything okay?” Nora asks, stepping out into the hall when she hears them come up the stairs. 

 

“Everything’s fine,” Bass replies, “It’s just been an emotional evening.” 

 

Nora nods with a smile. “The kids are all down for the night. Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

 

Continuing down the hall to their room, Bass opens the door, letting Charlie in first as he shuts and locks it behind him. 

 

Walking over to the room that now houses Saffron and Everleigh, he locks that door as well. 

 

Watching him with a smile, Charlie lays her wrap over the chair in front of her vanity. 

 

Moving towards her, Bass removes his coat, laying it over her wrap before removing his sidearm and sword belt. Unlacing his boots, he toes them off and stands to face his wife. 

 

Stepping towards him, Charlie meets his eyes as she pulls his shirt out of his pants and unbuttons it, sliding it off his shoulders. Concentrating on his long sleeved undershirt next, she grasps the hem, letting him take over in removing it as she leans forward, pressing her lips to his collarbone, her hands working at the buttons on his pants.

 

When she slips her hand inside to grip his length, Bass sucks air in through his teeth, reaching out to grip her hip. Pulling her hand away, he chuckles at the pout she gives him. 

 

Turning her away from him, he pulls her hair over to one shoulder and begins to unbutton her dress, pushing it down her arms as he brushes his lips across her shoulders, to the base of her neck. He lets the dress fall to a heap around her feet.  Unclasping her bra, he pushes that away as well, pulling her up against his chest, as he winds his arms around her, cupping her breasts as he continues to nuzzle at her neck. 

 

Charlie hums in pleasure.

* * *

Nine months later, Charlie gives birth to a baby boy with no complications other than going a week overdue. 

 

Afterwards, as she holds her son, hair still stuck to her sweaty brow, she looks up at Bass with shining eyes. “Ready to talk about number three yet?”

 

Bass looks at her with a combination of shock and horror before choking out a chuckle and pressing his forehead to hers. “If you don’t carry out the threats you were just making against my anatomy, then yeah, we can,” he grins, kissing her before smoothing a finger over his son’s head. 

 

Handing the baby over to the doctor, he and Nora work to get Charlie and the bed cleaned up and put back to rights.

* * *

“Take him to see his siblings,” she requests of her husband as she lies back sleepily on her pillow. It had been a long labor and Bass knows that as tired as he is, she is probably beyond exhausted. “And Bass, let Spencer hold him first.” 

 

Bass looks at her strangely but she just pats his hand with a nod. 

 

“Don’t stay gone too long,” she says.

 

Making his way down the stairs, Bass stands in the doorway of the family room, taking a moment to look at his children. Spencer and Seb are playing chess in a corner while Sage and Saffron are keeping Everleigh occupied with her dolls. 

 

“Spencer,” Bass calls out, alerting the room to his presence. 

 

As the room goes silent, Spencer stands and makes his way to his father, looking down at the baby in his arms. 

 

“Your mother wants you to hold your brother first,” Bass explains, transferring his youngest child from his arms to the arms of his oldest.

 

Bass watches as Spencer swallows thickly, his eyes tearing up as he looks down at his brother. When Everleigh escapes her sisters and tugs at Spencer’s pant leg, he smiles, crouching down in front of his youngest sister. “This is our brother, Everleigh. He’s our family and it’s our job to protect him,” he explains to the little girl who leans forward and presses a kiss to the baby’s head.

 

The rest of her siblings chuckle as they gather around for a turn to hold their newest sibling. 

 

Once Spencer has turned his brother over to Sage, he turns back to his father. 

 

Bass smiles, pulling him into his arms. For once the teen doesn’t pull away and instead hugs his father back.  

 

“Tell Mom I think I get it now,” he says softly when he finally pulls away from Bass. 

 

Bass nods, keeping a hand on his shoulder until Everleigh comes toddling over, arms lifted. Picking her up, Bass pats her back. “Is it nap time, sweetheart?” he asks as she rubs her eyes, laying her head down on his shoulder. 

 

“I’ll take her,” Spencer offers, taking his sister. “Come on baby girl, let’s go lay down,” he soothes as he heads towards the stairs. 

 

Bass smiles as he watches them go, then turns back in time to see Seb awkwardly passing his brother over to his little sister.  

 

“What do you think?” Bass asks the boy as he approaches him.  

 

Seb shrugs. “It’s a baby. It might be cool having a little a brother, though.” 

 

Bass grins, ruffling the boy’s curls as he leaves the room and heads upstairs. 

 

“Love you, Daddy!” Sage calls as she runs past him, calling for her twin to wait up. 

 

Bass listens to them chatter their way up the stairs. 

 

“Here, Daddy,”  Saffron says, appearing in front of him, her little arms full of baby. “You should take him back to Mama.” 

 

“I think you’re right,” Bass replies, taking his son. “Wanna come?” 

 

Saffron smiles, nodding her head as she follows her father up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Charlie stirs when they enter, opening her eyes to see Bass with their newest in his arms and Saffron beside. “Hey baby girl,” Charlie says with a tired smile and holds her arms out. Saffron hurries across the room, hugging her mother tightly. 

 

“I’m not your baby anymore,” she teases. 

 

“You will always, always, be my baby,” Charlie tells the girl, looking up at her with a smile. “Did everyone get a chance to see him?” She asks, sitting up as Bass hands the baby to her.

 

“Yup,” Saffron replies, “and he didn’t cry once.” 

 

“That’s good,” Charlie smiles as she unwraps her son, counting fingers and toes, as Bass scoots in behind her. “Maybe we’ll all get some much needed sleep.”

 

“Maybe,” the girl shrugs. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Excuse me?” Bass asks, looking up. 

 

“She’s having a sleepover at Becky’s, remember?” Charlie says, waving at her daughter. 

 

“Make sure a guard takes you!” Bass calls after her, the door already closing behind her. Bass sighs. “She’s going to make me gray before my time.” 

 

Charlie snorts in between cooing at her son as she wraps him back up, leaning against her husband. “He reminds me of Danny when mom brought him home. All blond tufts and blue eyes,” Charlie says softly as they cuddled with the newborn. 

 

Bass presses his lips against her temple. “I think this is the first time I’ve heard you talk about your brother.” 

 

“I’ve been dreaming about him a lot lately. Him and the pendant.”

 

“Charlie…”

 

“I know,” she whispers. “I know one tiny device wouldn’t do us any good. I don’t even know why I’ve been thinking about it,” she says with a sigh. 

 

Bass rubs her arm and holds her tighter. “Do you want to change his name?”

 

“No,” Charlie replies with a wistful smile. “It would just make me sad,” she admits.

 

“So, William Ryder Monroe it is,” Bass says, smiling as the baby grips his pinkie.

 

Charlie nods in agreement. “It fits him, I think.”


	5. The Future: Part 1

**Bass Monroe 44**

**Charlie Matheson-Monroe 26**

**Spencer Monroe 20**

**Seb/Sage Monroe 18**

**Saffron Monroe 15**

**Everleigh Rose Monroe 7**

**William Ryder Monroe 4**

**Raleigh Augustus Monroe (Gus) 1**

 

**Miles Matheson 45**

**Nora Clayton-Matheson 34**

**Benjamin Matheson 3**

 

**Jeremy Baker 40**

  
  


“What’s going on?” Charlie Monroe asks the guards as she makes her way down the stairs, holding the hand of her four year old son and her youngest on her hip. 

 

“Not sure, Ma’am,” says one of the guards, stepping forward. “We were instructed to put the Residence on lockdown.”

 

“On whose orders?” Charlie asks, turning her sons over to their sister, who looks at Charlie in concern. 

 

“The Vice-President’s, Ma’am.” 

 

“And where are he and the President?” 

 

“In a meeting in the President’s office, Ma’am. I was told to tell you they would come here straightaway.” 

 

“And are all of my children in residence at this time?”

 

“No, Ma’am. Private Monroe and Specialist Monroe are both still out; however, all of your daughters are present and accounted for.”

 

Charlie purses her lips as she joins Sage in the sitting room with the boys, shutting the doors behind her. “Do you know what’s going?” she whispers to Sage, pulling the girl over towards the front windows as they both crane their necks in an attempt to see anything.

 

Sage shakes her head. “It was like all hell broke loose. One minute I’m getting ready to go to the market, the next, the house is being locked down like the time Seb set off the smoke bombs and Dad thought we were under attack.”

 

Charlie snorts, thinking back to that day. Nothing she had done had gotten the twin out of trouble with his father. The best Charlie had been able to do was sneak his friends in and out through the kitchens. 

 

“Well, I suppose we might as well sit down for lunch,” she sighs, opening the doors back up and waving a guard over.

 

Picking up her youngest, Charlie waits for Sage to round up Ryder before heading to the dining room, smiling as she hears her youngest daughters thundering down the stairs. 

 

“What’s going on, Mom?” Saffron asks, looking down the hall at the guards by the front doors. “I was going to take Everleigh to the park, but the guards wouldn’t let us leave.” 

 

“I don’t know, Sweetheart,” Charlie replies with a shake of her head as they settle around the large dining room table, a boy to each side of her as the girls settle into their places.

 

They’re half-way through their meal when Bass, Jeremy and Miles come striding through the doors. 

 

“Where are Nora and the boys?” Charlie asks upon seeing their expressions, her stomach twisting into a knot. 

 

“Nora’s gone to get them,” Miles says, taking a seat next to Everleigh, tugging on her braid, causing her to giggle. 

 

Bass stops by Charlie’s seat, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he ruffles Ryder’s curls. Circling his wife, he presses a kiss to the top of his youngest son’s head before making his way to the end of the table, making a point to make physical contact with his other children as well.   

 

No one asks why they’re under lockdown and the topic is avoided entirely while they finish their lunch, all of them anxiously awaiting Nora and the boys’ return. 

 

When they finally come through the door, Charlie has to smile at the sight of them in their uniforms, all grown up. She looks to Bass, who looks just as proud. 

 

She sends for Heather as she cleans up the youngest, having her take the three youngest upstairs for a nap, Everleigh grumbling loudly about having to take a nap like a baby as Charlie presses a kiss to her crown, sending her off with promises to check on her shortly.

 

As Miles and Jeremy herd the rest of the family into the living room, Charlie waits for Bass to make his way to her side. As soon as he can reach her, he pulls her into his arms and holds her tightly, before pulling away to look at her. She sees the love for her there, but she also sees the worry for their family and a trace of something she hasn’t seen since she gave birth to Everleigh. Fear. 

 

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, they trail in behind the rest of the family. 

 

Closing the doors behind them, he moves over towards the fireplace where Miles is standing as Charlie takes a seat next to Nora, who gives her a slight shake of her head. She doesn't know any more than Charlie does. 

 

“I’m sorry about the lockdown,” Bass says looking at the women in the room. “It wasn’t our intent to ruin anyone’s afternoon,” he continues, looking at Sage and Saffron. “Unfortunately, we had an unexpected visitor this morning.”

 

“Unfortunately?” Nora echos, looking over at Miles in confusion.

 

“His name is Randall Flynn, and he arrived here in an car.” 

 

The room breaks into chaos as the the kids talk about knowing what cars are but how they have no memory of riding in one while Charlie, Nora, Miles, Bass and Jeremy all make eye contact.

 

Bass calms his overly excited children down so he can continue; however, it’s Miles who speaks next. “My brother Benjamin and his wife worked under Mr. Flynn at the Department of Defense,” he explains as every head turns to look at Charlie. “It was a project that they were working on that caused the power to go off in the first place. He’s offering to help us turn it back on.” 

 

Charlie swallows past the lump in her throat as Nora asks the one question that she’s dreading to hear the answer to. 

 

“How?”

 

“With these,” Bass replies holding up a pendant that she hasn’t seen in years. 

 

Getting to her feet, Charlie picks up a decorative vase from nearby and promptly loses her lunch. 

 

Bass is immediately by her side holding her up as Nora takes the vase, holding it under her until there’s nothing left to come up and promptly removes it from the room as Miles presses a glass of spirits into her hand. 

 

As Bass helps her back to her spot on the couch, Spencer asks the important question. 

 

“What does he want in exchange?”

 

Placing his hand on his wife’s shoulder to keep her in place, Bass looks at his son. “A war with the Georgia Federation.”

 

He feels Charlie tremble under his hand. 

 

“And if we don’t?” Nora asks, clutching Charlie’s hand in her own.

 

“Then they’ll turn the power against us,” Miles answers.

 

The room falls silent as the adults fall to their own thoughts and the children look warily amongst themselves, not exactly sure what this means for their future. 

 

As Spencer watches his parents, he’s reminded again that his mother is a mere six years older than him. As a child, the age difference had been huge, but now that he’s adult, they’re on fairly equal footing, and at this moment he can see the scared little girl she must have been when they had first found her. She’ll always be his mother, though. The woman who never let him go to bed cold or hungry or without telling him just how loved he was. 

 

“Come on,” he tells his siblings, “let's go upstairs.” 

 

They nod without question, filing single file out of the room. “I’ll check on the boys and sit with Everleigh,” he tells his father quietly, before following them. 

 

When the door closes behind them, Charlie turns towards her husband and buries her face in his stomach.   

 

Bass bends down to press a kiss to the top of her head as he runs his fingers through her hair. 

 

“So, what now?” Nora asks, making her way to Miles. 

 

“We’re going to send word to Kelly. See if they’ve approached her with the same offer and if not, to prepare her. We’ll try to buy time until we get a response back from her.” 

 

Lifting her head, Charlie looks up at her husband. “Worst case scenario?” 

 

“We get our family out.”

* * *

 

On Monday, they’re having lunch in Bass’ office when Randall shows up once again.

 

With a nod, Bass has him invited in and calls for another place to be set. 

 

Standing, they wait for him to be shown in and he’s introduced first to Nora and then to Charlie. 

 

He takes her hand, enveloping it between both of his. “It is a pleasure to meet the daughter of two such brilliant scientists,” he says with a smile that has Charlie wanting to snatch her hand away so she can wash it. “Tell me, whatever became of your parents?”

 

“They, along with my brother, were killed in the early days of the blackout.”

 

“Such a waste,” he tsks with a shake of his head. “The technology inside your brother alone was invaluable. You wouldn't happen to know where their bodies are would you?”

 

At this, Charlie jerks her hand away from him and takes a step back, right into her husband’s embrace. 

 

“I’m sure you can imagine what a traumatic experience losing her parents was,” Bass says calmly as a knock sounds at the door and a maid appears, carrying a plate and place setting. 

 

“Please, join us,” Miles says holding out an arm as Flynn smiles at Charlie one last time.

 

Taking her arm, Bass helps Charlie back into her seat, filling her glass with tea before sitting back down.

 

“How unusual to be having such an intimate lunch in your office,” Flynn comments looking around the table. 

 

“Our family table seats twenty. We find it easier to catch up here,” Nora, replies.

 

“So does that mean you’ve given thought to my proposal?” he asks, looking around the table. 

 

“We’re still discussing the details,” Bass informs him. “After all, this is not a decision to make lightly.”

 

“Are there any details you’d like me to clarify for you? I personally thought it was rather cut and dried.”

 

“You’re talking about us declaring war on our neighbors. Neighbors that we’ve had a mostly positive relationship with,” Miles interjects.

 

“But at the end of that war, you’ll have power. Isn’t that worth the sacrifice?”

 

Charlie’s fork clattered onto her plate. “And what exactly do you get out out of this, Mr. Flynn?”

 

“Why, that much closer to a United States of America, Mrs. Monroe.” 

“What else? You can’t tell me that you’re just going to hand over power and want nothing more in exchange than us going to war.”

 

Flynn tilts his head, eyeing her shrewdly. “Well, we, of course, would like to be a part of reintegrating the two nations together.”

 

Bass looks at Miles, meeting his eyes. This is the first they’d heard of this. 

 

“So, basically, you give us power and we turn over both The Republic and The Federation to you?” Bass asks in disbelief. 

 

“It’s such a little thing to ask, don’t you think? We, of course, would like to keep you on as figureheads. Someone that the public is familiar with so it’s not such an abrupt change.”

 

“And once they’ve adjusted?” Miles asks in disbelief. 

 

“Well, everyone outgrows their usefulness, eventually. I’m sure we can find a nice place for your families to retire to peacefully.” Standing, Flynn buttons his jacket and steps away from the table. “I’ll be back next week for your answer,” he says, looking around the table, stopping on Charlie. “It was a delight to meet you Mrs. Monroe.” With a nod, he strides towards the door, not bothering to close it behind him. 

 

At the President's glare, a guard rushes forward to close it. 

 

They sit in silence, until Charlie turns to her Uncle. “Miles?”

 

“I don’t know, Charlie. I know there were problems with the pregnancy and that there was a possibility he wouldn’t survive, but he did. I know he had surgery twice but I was never really told why. Just that it was to help with his birth defect. I have no idea what he’s talking about.” 

 

“But clearly he does and thinks that I do, too,” Charlie replies.

 

“And why didn’t you tell us about his group taking over?” Nora asks.

 

“Because we didn’t know,” Bass growls. “This was all new information.”

 

“So, we take out Georgia in exchange for power, and our reward is to be shot in the basement like the Romanovs?” Jeremy scoffs. “With all due respect, fuck that, sirs.”

 

Bass looks around the table. “We have a week, I suggest we make the most of it.”

* * *

 

They still haven’t heard from Kelly when Flynn and some of his ‘troops’ arrive the next week.

 

Dragging their feet, Miles, Bass and Jeremy take their time coming up with battle plans to the point that Flynn wants to pull out what little hair he has. In the meantime, though, they’ve been spreading the word that war is coming and the troops need to be getting themselves and their families over the border as quickly and inconspicuously as possible.

 

When they finally get word from Kelly, Bass doesn’t exactly relax, but he does breathe a bit easier. These ‘Patriots’ that Flynn represents have been putting feelers out, and Kelly is even less trusting than they are. Both she and Carver are preparing for an influx of refugees.

 

Now it’s time to get his own family out.

 

It’s been a tradition for the entire family to head to Boston for the week of July fourth, now known as Founder’s Day. Not wanting to raise suspicion if they don’t go, it’s a perfect opportunity to disappear, giving them a week’s head start.  

 

So, packing their family up, Charlie and Bass head to the train station only to be met by Flynn.

 

“President Monroe, where are you and your delightful family off to?”

 

“It’s Founder’s Day week, Mr. Flynn. If you’d done your research, you would know that my family spends that week at the beach.”

 

“And as delightful as I’m sure that is, do you really think that’s a wise decision this year, with everything going on?”

 

“Actually, I think it’s a perfect time,” Bass replies.

 

“Well, I’m simply afraid I’m going to have to insist that some of you stay.” Looking around at the group, his eyes took on a sudden light. “How about the Monroes go, but the Mathesons stay,” he suggests, looking at Charlie. “All of them.”

 

Wrapping a hand around Bass’s arm before he can reply, Charlie steps forward. “We can do that,” she says, glancing towards her Uncle, who simply blinks. Turning to face her husband, Charlie skims her eyes over her children. “Why don’t I keep the little boys and Spencer if he doesn’t mind keeping me company? That way the girls can still enjoy the beach while you and Jeremy have those meeting you were talking about.”

 

Bass looks over her head at Miles, before looking down at his wife. “Are you sure?” he asks her, taking a moment to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“Trust me,” she breathes, before pressing a kiss to his cheek and turning to her children.

 

Pulling Seb to her, she kisses his cheek, holding him close. “Listen to your father and Jeremy and look after your sisters,”  she tells him, smoothing a hand across his concerned face before turning loose of him. She then takes Sage’s hand in her’s, curling the girl’s fingers in on themselves. 

 

“Sage, when you get to Boston, be sure to give Colonel Harding’s wife my condolences and let her know I’ll be up to see her at my earliest convenience. If it’s not raining, we’ll visit her father's grave like we intended to this time.”

 

“Alright,” Sage nods, her frightened eyes flicking over to her father, having no idea what her mother is talking about. 

 

“I’m depending on you, Sage,” Charlie says forcefully, getting the girl’s attention. 

 

“I’ll remember, Mama,” she whispers, stepping back towards her twin. 

 

Turning to Saffron, Charlie wraps her arms around the girl as she chokes back her tears. “I’m depending on you to take care of Everleigh for me,” she whispers, kissing the girl’s cheek. 

 

“I promise,” Saffron nods, brushing away a tear. 

 

Pulling her youngest daughter to her, Charlie moves to her husband, who’s handing their youngest son to Miles. “Take care of them. We’ll see you soon,” she assures him. 

 

“I love you,” he whispers, before cupping her face to kiss her. 

 

“I love you, too,” she whispers in reply, leaning her forehead against his chin before bending down to her daughter. “I love you, Everleigh. Listen to Daddy and Uncle Jeremy, and be a good girl, okay?” 

 

“Okay, Mama,” the little girl replies, reaching up to obediently take her father’s now free hand. 

 

Stepping back between her Uncle and oldest son, Charlie takes Gus from Miles. Waiting until their family has boarded the train, Miles helps Charlie and Nora into the lead carriage, frowning as Flynn climbs in behind them and sits down next to Spencer. 

 

“No sense in not sharing, now is there?” the man asks with his oily smile. 


	6. The Future: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for such a long wait. This chapter has in fact not been seen by my beta, so please forgive any errors including all those changing tenses.

Once they’re alone in the passenger car, Sage approaches her father, holding out her mother’s wedding rings. “Where did you get those?” Bass asks her, taking the rings. 

 

“Mama gave them to me,” Sage tells her father, her brow furrowed. 

 

Bass looks down at the rings, remembering the conversation that he and Charlie had when he gave it to her. “Sage, what exactly did mom say?”  

 

“She asked me to give Colonel Harding’s wife her condolences and to let her know she’d be up to see her at her earliest convenience, and that if it wasn’t raining, they’d visit her father's grave like they intended to this time.”

 

Looking at Bass, Jeremy chuckled, slapping him on the back before disappearing into the next compartment. 

 

“What?” Sage asks, looking back to her father. 

 

“Colonel Harding's wife’s name is Alexandria. Your mother is meeting us at Arlington National cemetery.”

* * *

 

Charlie and Miles know Bass will need a few days since they’ll have to backtrack.

 

They spend the time quietly getting their family ready to go. Backpacks are filled, guards are bribed, and horses readied, all the while carrying on like it’s any other week. 

 

It’s late when they leave, Benny and Ryder sitting in the same carriers that saw their cousins and siblings to Philadelphia so many years ago as Gus lays strapped against his mother's chest. 

 

There’s a secret entrance in the city walls that few know about and that’s where they make their escape to now. Heather’s husband waits on the other side with the horses that will lead them away from their home. The couple will wait as long as they possibly can before alerting anyone of the family's absence. 

 

If they ride with nominal breaks, hopefully it will see them hell and away from Flynn and his Patriots. Diamonds and gold have been divided up and sewn into the cuffs of everyone’s clothing, including the boys, so, should anyone get separated, they’ll have the funds to get them to Georgia. 

 

Charlie’s had a headache since she saw the rest of her family off on that train, worried sick about Bass and their children. She's anxiously counting the days until she sees them again. 

 

They’re three days into their trip when tragedy strikes.

 

They’ve found a stream nearby and decide to make camp for the night. As everyone dismounts, Charlie remains where she sits in the saddle, clutching Gus to her, her knuckles white against the reins.

 

“Mom?” Spencer questions, tying his horse to a tree limb before approaching her.

 

“Take your brother,” she requests, removing the wrap that holds him and handing him down.

 

“What’s going on?” Miles asks, appearing from behind the horse.

 

“Miles,” Charlie chokes out, reaching for him.

 

Wrapping his hands around her waist, Miles pulls her from the saddle, eyes going wide. “Fuck, why didn’t you say anything?” he hisses as he sees the blood soaking her pants.

 

“Wouldn’t have made any difference,” she replies weakly as he shouts for Nora.

 

“Oh, God, Charlie,” Nora breathes, rushing to her side. “Miles, a few miles back there was some Goldenrod. We need that and some Willow bark.”

 

“On it,” Miles replies, pressing a kiss to Charlie’s forehead as Nora takes her weight. “Spencer, I need you to start a fire, keep an eye on the boys, and if you can manage it, get your mom’s bedroll ready,” he instructs, mounting his horse.

 

Hoisting his brother up in his arms, Spencer swallows thickly, nodding his head. Reaching out, Charlie grabs his hand before Nora leads her to the stream.

 

Undressing her from the waist down, Nora gets Charlie in the stream and cleans up her friend up as best she can. “Did Bass know?” she asks gently.

 

Charlie shakes her head as she brushes her tears away. “I wasn’t sure and I didn’t want it to affect his decision to go.” Reaching out she grabs Nora’s hand. “Promise me you won’t tell him.”

 

Nora meets her eyes. “Charlie.”

 

“What good would it do for him to know, Nora. It can’t be changed now. The only thing it’ll do is make him feel guilty.”

 

Searching her friend’s eyes, Nora finally nods, helping her to stand as they wade back to shore. Digging a pair of clean underwear out of Charlie’s saddlebags, Nora helps her dress.

 

They’re making their way back to camp when Miles returns. “Get some water boiling, we need to let those steep so Charlie can drink it,” Nora tells her husband as Spencer helps get Charlie into her bedroll. The boys are unusually quiet as they sit near a fallen log, playing in the dirt as Gus clambers to his mother, babbling as he pat’s her cheek.

 

The others go about setting up the rest of their camp and getting dinner ready before settling down. Miles has done his best to clean up her saddle, but knows it will always be stained, forever marred by blood of Charlie and Bass’ unborn child. He and Spencer have been sworn to secrecy, but he’s not sure that either one of them won’t crack under Bass’ forceful stare if he even for a moment suspects.

 

After a few hours of filling her to the brim with the tea they’ve brewed, Charlie’s pain and the bleeding are both minimal. Nora fills a canteen full of the brewed mixture to take with them tomorrow.

 

They take it slower the next day, staying near the stream before making camp earlier than Charlie was happy with, but Miles put his foot down.  “Let Nora take a look at you and if she says you’re good, then we’ll make up our time tomorrow.”

 

Charlie sighs, but finally nods her head in agreement, helping to get the camp set up before going down to the stream with Nora. When they return, Nora gives Miles a nod and that’s the last it’s spoken of.

* * *

 

Two days later they arrive at the cemetery and follow the directions off an old weathered map to a Civil War Memorial. Charlie has seen pictures of it in books and knows there will be shelter there as they settle down to wait for the rest of their family.

* * *

 

It's Spencer that sees them first as they crest a hill in the distance near sundown, hugging his mother excitedly. Charlie smiles broadly, telling him to go on, and watches as he runs down the worn road in excitement, swinging his little sister around as she jumps from the back of the wagon she’s riding in with every confidence her hero will catch her.

 

“A wagon, that’s good,” Miles mutters from beside her, draping an arm over her shoulders. “It’ll make it easier with the little ones.”

 

Charlie gives him a silent nod as she wraps her arm around his waist, leaning her head against his shoulder until Seb pulls the wagon into their hidden enclosure and she’s surrounded by children. 

 

When Bass finally sends them off to help Spencer, he pulls her into his arms, simply holding her as he inhales her scent.  Pulling away, he cups her face, kissing her softly. “Are you alright?” he asks, knowing that something's off. It’s in the knots of her shoulders and the hitch of her hip as she stands in front of him, unable to hold her tears back.

 

She nods blindly. “I’m fine,” she manages to get out before fisting his shirt in her hands and burying her face into the crook of his neck.

 

Bass meets Miles and Spencer’s eyes as they watch on from a distance, keeping their family from interrupting this moment between them.  “It’s alright,” he assures his weeping wife softly, running his fingers through her hair. “There’ll be time to have another one after all this is settled.”

 

Charlie doesn’t even question how he could possibly know, and doesn’t care. All that matters is that he’s with her now when she needs him the most. 

 

It’s getting late when Saffron interrupts, carrying a fussy Gus over to them. “He’s hungry and won’t take anything we give him,” she explains, handing Gus over to her father. 

 

“I put your dinner next to your bedrolls,” she tells him, pointing over to an overgrown corner. 

 

Bass nods, pulling her in for a hug. “Thank you, sweetheart."

 

Glancing over at her mother who is slumped tiredly against a post, Saffron nods. “Tell mama I love her.” 

 

“I will,” Bass assures her, waiting until she turns away before  retrieving his wife. He guides Charlie over to the area that’s been set aside for them and settles her down as she puts Gus to her breast, eating his own dinner as he watches over them. 

 

Once the boy’s head is lolling around on his shoulders, Bass takes him, putting him to his shoulder and pushes Charlie’s plate towards her. “Every bite,” he says sternly, knowing from her wan cheeks that she hasn’t been eating. “If your milk dries up, then Gus goes hungry.”

 

She looks over at him and nods, turning to her plate. She doesn’t stop until it’s clean. 

 

“I’m going to go check in with Miles,” he says as she crawls into their joined bedrolls, and he lays Gus down beside her. “I’ll be back in a bit.” He watches as she nods groggily, clearly exhausted.  

 

Picking up their plates, he checks on Everleigh and Ryder, who are already fast asleep in between the bedrolls of their siblings. Benny is fast asleep on his mother's shoulder when he passes the fire, heading towards the bucket of dirty water on the back of the wagon. Rinsing their plates, he sets them aside.  When he finally settles around the fire, Nora hustles the girls to their beds, promising that they’ll talk more tomorrow. Bass stands, pressing his lips to each of their foreheads as he watches them go. He knows he’ll find them on each side of their siblings and the boys will sleep on the other side of them when they finally head off as well. 

 

“How was your trip,” he asked, looking between Spencer and Miles, “other than the loss of my child.”

 

Spencer blanches as Seb’s head shoots up at an alarming speed. 

 

“Thank God,” Miles mutters, poking at the fire. “She swore us to secrecy.” 

 

“Mom?” Seb asks, looking between the others. 

 

“Is fine,” Bass assures the younger boy. 

 

“It went off without a hitch,” Spencer speaks up. “It just took us a few days longer to get here than we expected. Seb says that Uncle Jeremy stayed behind?”

 

“He’ll be a week or two behind us. He’s organizing small groups of troops and their families to start the trek to Georgia, having them leave at spaced out intervals so they don’t draw attention. He’ll meet us in Atlanta.”

 

“You don’t think the Patriots are going to notice a mass exodus?” Spencer asks, looking at his father and Uncle. 

 

“They won’t realize it until it’s too late,” Miles replies looking over at Bass. “The wagon was a good idea. There’s too many of us to be on horseback and Benny is killing my back,” he whines, rubbing at the offending body part. 

 

“Remember when it was these two we were hauling across the country?” Bass asks with a smile looking over at his grown sons. 

 

“Yeah. I remember I was twenty years younger,” Miles bitches. 

 

Spencer and Seb smile at each other, having heard this nearly identical argument for as long as they remember. 

 

Spencer tilts his head towards their bedrolls and Seb nods in agreement. “We’ll see you in the morning,” Spencer grins, squeezing his dad’s shoulder as he walks by. 

 

“Night,” Bass and Miles reply as they disappear into the dark. 

 

“How did you know?” Miles asks, looking back over at his friend.

 

Bass shrugs. “Spencer's eyes. The last time I saw that look in them was when Everleigh was born.”

 

“Yeah,” Miles says with a nod. “We were both scared shitless. Then and now.”

 

“Thank you for taking care of her.”

 

“She’s my niece, Bass. I’d do anything for her, you know that.”

 

Bass nods, pushing to his feet. “I’m going to go be with her. Wake me in a few hours and I’ll take watch.”

 

“Be with your with wife, Bass. I’ll wake one of the boys,” Miles tells him, watching as he walks away.

 

Sliding into their bedroll, Bass gathers Gus’ tiny body close to his chest as he scoots closer to Charlie. She wakes for a moment, seeking out Gus first, before giving a sigh as her hand comes to rest at his waist. She’s back asleep within moments.  Folding an arm under his head, Bass closes his eyes.

* * *

He’s woke by Gus’ snuffling, looking for his breakfast. Pushing up on one arm, Bass chuckles silently at the sight laid out beside him. Saffron is at their head, curled towards them as Everleigh is pressed up against her mother, sandwiched in by Sage. He knew the girls had missed their mother, he just didn’t realize how much. Lifting Charlie’s shirt up, he tugs the cup of her bra down, exposing her breast to Gus, who latches on hungrily. With a sleepy hum, Charlie shifts, cradling the boy against her. 

 

Rising, Bass shuffles out to the fire, where the boys are quietly getting things together, as Miles gets the canopy up on the wagon. 

 

He swings Ryder easily up into his arms when the boy comes running in his direction, having missed his father as much as his sisters missed their mother. He spends a few minutes focusing his attention solely on the boy before sending him off to wake his sisters so they can get packed up and on the road.  It’s not a moment later when he hears the sound of laughter and scuffling.

 

When they finally appear, each child is carrying their rolled up bed rolls, handing them politely to their Uncle Miles to pack before helping their Aunt Nora finish with breakfast. 

 

Charlie emerges a few minutes later, carrying a naked Gus on her hip, his dirty clothing in her hand. Bass takes the baby, blowing raspberries on his belly, delighting in his giggles. 

 

The youngest gather around them, chattering happily now that they’re back together as Charlie diapers Gus and they settle down to eat before cleaning up and getting ready to go. 

 

Nora and Saffron ride on the wagon bench, as the men mount their horses and Charlie settles in the back with the little boys and Sage.

* * *

They make it to Richmond and a waiting train and are sent on to Atlanta, to meet with President Foster. They’re barely there long enough to bathe and eat before Bass and Miles are agreeing to send them on to Texas.

 

“No!” Charlie and Nora protest in unison as Miles rolls his eyes turning to Bass with a look that clearly says I told you so. 

 

“Okay, fine,” Bass replies, lips forming a line. “Who’s leaving their child or children. Someone has to stay with Everleigh, Ryder, Benny and Gus and it’s not going to be either Sage or Saffron. That’s not fair to them. So draw straws, flip a coin, do whatever you need to do to decide. However, you might want to keep in mind that Gus isn’t nearly ready to be weaned and she’s not capable of feeding him,” he says, looking to his wife as he points at Nora. 

 

If looks could kill Bass is sure he’d be dead with the scathing look that Charlie gives him before turning on her heel and storming out of the room. 

 

“Jesus, you’re an asshole,” Nora spits out, knocking Miles hand away from her as she follows her friend.

 

“She knows your right, that’s why she’s so pissed,” Miles says with a sigh, turning back towards his best friend. 

 

“I know,” Bass replies wearily sinking into the chair behind his borrowed desk. “What if Nora decides to stay?”

 

Miles shrugs as he moves to follow them out. “I don’t know.”

 

The girls are unusually subdued when he and the boys return to their rooms for the evening, the younger children having already been fed and put to bed. 

 

When they sit down to dinner, Charlie refuses to look at him, pushing her food around on her plate. 

 

“President Carver has located your grandfather. He’s expecting you and the kids.”

 

“My grandfather?” she asks, still not looking towards him. 

 

“Gene Porter. Rachel's father. Your grandmother, Charlotte, has already passed on but Gene’s excited to see you. He’s assured General Carver that he has plenty of room for all of you.” 

 

Charlie simply shakes her head as she gets up from the table and disappears into her room.

 

Bass looks around the table at his children and smiles. “Your mother is pissed to say the least,” he tells them earning a few eye rolls and a shake of their heads. “Get some sleep. We all have a big day ahead of us.”

* * *

Standing in the doorway to their bedroom, Bass watches his wife as she gazes out on the dark city below them. Shutting the door quietly behind him, he approaches her, laying his hands on her shoulders as he presses his lips against her neck. 

 

“I always thought we’d have more time together,” she whispers, leaning back against him.

 

“I’m not dead yet,” he replies, slipping a hand under her shirt, “and I certainly don’t plan on dying before I see you and my children again.” 

 

“You better not,” she responds, turning in his arms, snaking her hands up to tangle in his hair. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

Tilting his head, Bass bends down to kiss her, turning her towards the bed.

 


	7. The Future: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this again hasn't been beta'ed so you know, just ignore all that. *mwah*

Riding to the train station the next morning, in one of Kelly's steam powered buses, a novelty for the kids, they each bid their families goodbye. 

 

Sage stays with Benny as his parents fawn over him, while Charlie tells her boys goodbye. She’s unable to hold back her tears as she pulls them both to her. “I love you both so much. I have since the first moment I saw you,” she says as they both fight back their own tears. “Take care of each other and look after your father for me.” With a tearful nod, she lets go of them, hugging Nora, promising that she’ll look after Benny. 

 

Clutching Miles, she muffles a sob in his shoulder. “I love you.”

 

“Love you, too, Kiddo. I’ll look after him, I promise,” he says, pressing a kiss to Charlie's forehead. 

 

Finally, she turns to her husband,  clutching him tightly, before he pries her away to kiss her gently. “I’ve been meaning to return this to you,” he says softly, holding out has hand to reveal her wedding rings. “There’s yet to be a day so rainy that I’ve had to use this.” Taking her hand he slips it back on her finger. “We will see each other again,” he assures her, brushing her hair back away from her face. 

 

Charlie nods, closing her eyes as the tears slip down her face. “I love you Sebastian. Come back to me soon.” 

 

Stroking her cheek with his thumb, Bass nods and helps her over to the train steps, kissing her hand before turning loose of her as she joins their children. Standing between his sons, he watches as the train makes it way away from the station. 

* * *

They switch trains in Baton Rouge, the Federation train making its way back to Atlanta as the Texas Express carries Charlie further away from Bass. 

 

She’s given up on Everleigh’s schooling as they plug along, the boredom of being kept cooped up too much for the girl. Charlie thanks God for Saffron as she keeps her younger sister occupied with learning how to make snares or sharpening a knife and striking flint to steel. 

 

Charlie smiles as she watches her girls interact together. Sage is a girly-girl with a natural motherly instinct while Saffron is all tomboy, loathe to wear a dress, preferring to rough house with the boys. Everleigh, however, is a good combination of both. She’ll sit still for hours, letting Sage do her hair and dress her up, only to race down the hall so that Saffron can instruct her on the right way to hold a weapon. She begs Charlie to teach her sword work when they reach Grandpa Gene’s.

 

When they arrive in Austin, they’re settled into a hotel near the capitol when a box is delivered and a note letting Charlie know that a carriage will arrive to take her to President Carver’s residence for dinner in an hour. 

 

She feeds Gus, handing him over to his sisters before bathing and dressing. The dress and shoes fit fairly well, and she surmises Kelly must have sent her sizes along with any dispatches for the Texas president. 

 

She turns into Mrs. Monroe for the night and greets the Texas leaders, explaining the situation to them over dinner. She warns them that should The Federation fall, Texas will be next. 

 

She’s so incredibly tired of traveling, but is informed that they’ll be leaving for Willoughby, Texas the next day, which is a two day trip from Austin. They are to stay there under the radar, until the situation is under control. 

 

She smirks in response and Retired General Blanchard laughs out loud, shaking a finger in her direction, recommending that Carver leave a detail of Rangers in the backwater town. 

 

For all his womanizing ways, Charlie likes the large man, recognizing a kindred, shackled, spirit. 

 

She returns to the hotel exhausted and slipping off  only her shoes, crawls into the large empty bed.

* * *

Two days later, sweaty, and a little worse for wear, they’re riding through the gates of a walled in town that seems to be in the middle of nowhere.

 

The residents stop what they’re doing to watch the wagon full of children and women being driven by a Texas Ranger rumble by in the late afternoon sun. She’s told that word has been sent ahead and her grandfather is expecting them as the wagon comes to a stop in front of an old farmhouse.

 

Handing Gus to Saffron, Charlie climbs down from the back of the wagon just a man comes barreling out of the house, coming to stop a few feet in front of her. 

 

“Charlotte,” he says with a shake of his head and tears in his eyes, “I’d know you anywhere. You look just like your Grandmother.”

 

Charlie smiles, as memories of being pushed on a tire swing, collecting eggs and playing in a barn come rushing back to her. “Grandpa,” she replies, taking the last few steps so that she can hug him. “Thank you for taking us in.”

 

“Oh course, sweetheart,” he says with a warm smile. “I hear I’ve got some great-grandchildren now as well.”

 

Charlie chuckles, brushing tears off her cheeks. She’s never really been a crier, but it seems like that’s all she’s capable of lately. “I don’t think you know what you’ve signed up for,” she says, leading him over to the wagon, where an overly friendly Ranger is helping a blushing Sage down as Saffron scrambles over the side on her own with Gus on her hip. “These are my girls, Sage, Saffron and Everleigh, my boys, Ryder and Gus and their cousin Benny.” 

 

“Cousin?” Gene questions with a tilt of his head. 

 

Charlie shakes her head, stumbling over her words. “Danny's not- he’s not- Benny’s my cousin and their second cousin,” she explains, smoothing the boys dark hair back as he clings to Charlie's leg. 

 

Gene nods in understanding, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder before bending down to speak to the two little boys. “Do the two of you know what bunk beds are?” he asks.

 

When they shake their heads, Gene ruffles their hair. “Well, have I got a treat for you.” Standing, he wraps an arm around Charlie’s shoulders.  “Come on, let’s get your family settled."

* * *

It’s late July, which means two more months before she can enroll Everleigh in the small school they have, so, Charlie makes the best of the time. The children are each assigned chores and she and Saffron take Everleigh out, teaching her how to hunt and cure furs to trade at the town store. They learn every inch of the town, finding all the weak spots in the walls. One day they find a large round galvanized tub that they roll home and turn into a wading pool for the boys, while Charlie teaches Everleigh and Sage both, how to use a sword. Carver may think the threat is overrated, but Charlie has looked into Flynn's eyes and knows that it’s only a matter of time before she sees him, or men just like him, again. 

 

Charlie makes sure she and the girl's also spend plenty of time with Gene in his office, learning as much as they can from him as they get to know the townspeople. They need to be on friendly terms with these people should the need arise. 

* * *

They’ve been there seven months, with only the occasional news from Atlanta, when Charlie walks into Gene’s treatment room and comes to a dead stop. “Roberts?” she questions as the man gets to his feet the best he can, giving her a sharp salute. 

 

“Mrs. Monroe,” he says fondly, chuckling when Charlie rushes him, enveloping him in her arms. 

 

“I take it you two have met?” Gene asks, his eyes twinkling as he watches the pair. 

 

“Yes sir,” the young man says. “Mrs. Monroe was my instructor in Philly. Best swordsman outside of the Generals I’ve ever had the fortune to meet.”

 

Charlie beams at her former student who’s closer to her age than not. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“Got hurt fighting those bastards in Khaki. The Generals are sending every man that can’t get back on the lines quick enough here to Texas. Spencer told me where you were holding up with the little ones. Me and a bunch of others just rolled into town. Doc’s gonna have a lot more business.” 

 

“Grandpa?” 

 

“We’ll go talk to the sheriff after we’re done here. I’m sure he’ll see the advantage of housing some trained soldiers. The Patriots aren't the only threat to small towns like ours.”

 

When Roberts turns back to her, Charlie shrugs. “We’re close enough to the plains nation and the Wastelands that we get the occasional raiding party. The last one happened in November.”

 

“We’ll earn our keep,” Roberts tells Gene. 

* * *

He stays for lunch and when they’re finished, they follow him out to their camp just past the walls. There’s an impromptu celebration when Roberts returns with Charlie and kids, all of them being passed around from tent site to tent site, the boys especially excited to see these men whose names they might not know but who they know protect their daddies. Charlie and the girls spend time not only talking to the men, but the wives and mothers, some with their own babies on their hip, taking note of their needs and concerns. 

 

One of the women, who used to work as a cook at The Residence, approaches Charlie with a bundle of letters. Charlie can tell from the look on her face, that not all of these letters contain good news. 

 

Her husband’s letter is on top, so Charlie steps aside, opening the letter and begins to read. She seeks Benny out in the crowd as her hands fall to her side. 

 

“Mama?” Sage asks, laying a hand on her shoulder.

 

Charlie blinks back tears as she hands Sage the letter. “We should probably wait to tell him, just in case,” she says as tears start coursing down the girl’s cheeks. “I’ll tell Roberts about Jeremy. He’ll make sure the word is passed.” 

* * *

Two months later and it’s Ryder’s birthday.  It’s a Saturday afternoon and they’re having his party in Gene’s barn. All the former soldiers and their families from The Republic are there helping to celebrate when the town bells start clanging in the distance.

 

Everyone freezes for half a second before bursting into action. Fires are put out and the children are gathered in the barn, as Gene heads into the cellar, passing out enough guns to arm the women staying behind to protect the children, including himself and Sage. 

 

Charlie quickly kisses her children goodbye, promising them she’ll be back soon. 

 

She and Saffron run into the fray, helping to fight off the war clan that has invaded their home. They stay close, Charlie never losing sight of her daughter as they hold their own. 

 

She’s just shoved her sword through a man’s throat when a cry goes up and the war clan is on the run. Charlie stumbles, pressing against Saffron’s back, panting heavily as she catches her breath. She clutches a heavy throb at her waist, pulling away a sticky wet hand, never realizing that she’d been cut. 

 

Turning, she grasps Saffrons arm, turning her around so she can inspect the girl herself. Charlie reaches out to inspect the gash on the girls arm as Saffron reaches out to wipe the blood away from the cut above her mother's eye. Looking at each other, they burst into laughter, falling into each other's arms. 

 

“Come’on, lets get over to the bar and see if we can help,” Charlie grins.

 

“Gonna have to stitch ourselves up before they let us help with anyone else,” Saffron giggles tiredly. 

 

Gene is already there, going from patient to patient and assures them that the kids are fine, Sage is with them and no one even came close to the old farmhouse. 

 

Ordering them to patch themselves up before helping, Charlie drags Saffron over to the bar setting her on the stool as she threads a needle. 

 

“Billy!” She calls out to the bartender, holding up two fingers, watching as two shot glasses appear in front of them. Pushing one in Saffron’s direction Charlie picks up her drink. “You did good kid.”

 

Saffron beams, tilting her glass against her mother’s, before downing the clear liquid, breathing out heavily after she swallows. A cheer goes up from the men in the bar as she straightens and Charlie begins putting stitches in her arm. 

 

When it’s Charlie’s turn, she calls for two more, snatching them both up before Saffron can get to them. She downs them one after the other, slamming the empty glass’ back on the bar, drawing a chuckle from the men. 

 

“Now I’m ready,” she tells her daughter, pulling her shirt up so it’s doubled over her breasts, putting that hand on her head to keep her arm out of the way. 

 

Saffron is crouched beside her mother, putting in the last few stitches when the bar doors swing open and the bar goes silent.

 

“Saffron Monroe! Why is there blood all over you and where the hell is your mother!” President Bass Monroe bellows. 

 

Saffrons eyes fly towards the door. “Daddy? Uncle Miles? Daddy!” she finally squeals jumping to her feet, leaving Charlie hanging as she runs to her father. 

 

Billy slides her another shot as Gene makes his way to her, finishing up the stitches, as Bass’ voice rings out again. “Charlotte Monroe, what the FUCK were you thinking?”

 

Downing the drink, Charlie waves her Grandpa away as she turns to face her husband. “I haven’t seen you in nine months and the first thing you have to ask me is what the hell I’m thinking?” Pulling back her arm, she lets the shot glass fly, barely missing his head. 

 

Eyes narrowing, Bass sets his daughter aside and stomps over to his wife grabbing her by the upper arms. “Actually,” he says, now that she’s this close and pressed up against him, “I don’t want to talk at all,” he whispers, pulling her in for a kiss as he wraps his arms around her. 

 

Charlie clings to her husband, unable to believe that he’s really here as their men cheer around them. When he breaks the kiss, Charlie cups his cheek. “I’ve missed you so much.”

 

“I’ve missed you, too. Can we get out of here?” he asks, looking around at the crowded bar.

 

“Send Sage back to help, would you?” Her Grandpa asks with a smile as he nods in Miles direction. 

 

“Sure Grandpa,” Charlie replies, making her way to her uncle, wrapping her arms around him.

 

“I’ll stay here and help Grandpa,” Saffron tells her mother already walking away to assist him. 

 

Charlie looks around the room, spotting Roberts. Snapping, she points towards her daughter. 

 

Roberts nods, giving her a thumbs up before turning back to the man in front of him. 

 

“Roberts will stay with her and make sure she gets home safely,” Charlie tells her husband as they walk out of the bar, arm in arm, Miles beside them. 

 

“How are the boys?” Charlie asks as they walk around debris and bodies littering the streets. 

“They’re good”, Bass assures her. “They were outside the gates helping our men set up camp for the night, but when we realized what had happened, we set them to work helping the townspeople clean up.”

“We were having Ryder's birthday party when the alarm's sounded. He’s going to think this is the best birthday ever.”

“Told you the fifth ones were the best,” Bass chuckles near her ear.

“Home sweet home,” she announces as the farmhouse draws into sight.

They’re halfway across the lawn when they hear two shotguns being pumped. “Mama?” Sage asks, a large shadowy figure behind her. 

“It’s me! Come see who I’ve got with me,” Charlie calls out, watching as her daughter makes her way off the porch.

“What the hell?” Miles asks as Sage appears with a shotgun at her shoulder.

“You should see her with a sword,” Charlie boasts as the girl suddenly recognizes her father and flies into his arms, crying before throwing herself at her Uncle, the shadow from the porch walking towards them.

 

“Sage?” a man's voice asks quietly. 

 

“Grandpa needs your help at the bar,” Charlie tells the girl quickly with a wink, steering her husband and uncle to the porch before they can get a good look at Sage and her Texas Ranger beau and keep her from the bar. 

 

Stopping at the door, Charlie turns to her uncle before they go inside. “We haven’t told him about Nora,” she explains softly, squeezing Miles arm.

“It’s alright,” Miles replies, holding open the door for her. 

 

They’re not in the house a moment before Everleigh, Ryder and Benny realize they’re there and the men embrace their offspring.


	8. The Future: Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've had writers block on this story for what seems like forever and struggled to get it finished. That'll teach me to post an unfinished story this late in the game.

When the children are finally calm, they head upstairs, Miles taking the boys with him. There’s only so much a three - going on four - year old can understand about death, and in no time, Ryder has Benny chattering excitedly about a sleepover with Miles.

 

Charlie points towards her room with a smile as Everleigh pulls Bass into her room, chattering excitedly about everything her mother and the other soldiers have been teaching her. Bass holds her small body to his, pressing his lips against her crown before tucking her in and wishing her a good night. 

 

Turning the lamp down low for when his older daughters return, he closes the door softly and enters the room next door, where Miles is curled up on the bottom bunk, holding his son to him with red rimmed eyes. 

 

Bass lays a hand on his friend's shoulder before tousling Benny’s hair. Straightening, he covers up an already sleeping Ryder with a smile, brushing the boys overgrown curls out of his eyes. 

 

Leaving them, he slips into the room Charlie had pointed at earlier, finding her standing in front of a wash basin in nothing but her panties and bra, cleaning herself up from the earlier battle. 

 

Walking over to the crib near the door, he peers in, amazed at how much his youngest son has grown over the last nine months. His heart aches at how much he’s missed. Pulling the blanket up higher on the boy's shoulders, Bass turns to watch his wife, cataloging an assortment of motley bruises that have begun to appear on her body.

 

Approaching her, he grasps her by the shoulders, turning her towards him. Taking the rag from her hands, he reaches out, wiping at the blood that has dried on her torso and stained the edge of her worn cotton briefs.  

 

After a few moments, she clutches his hands, stilling his movements, and taking the rag, dumps it back in the basin. Using her free hand she tilts his chin, forcing him to look at her and before he knows it she's in his arms and they’re making up for the last nine months. 

* * *

Later, as they lay in bed, Charlie’s head pressed against his chest as she listens to his heartbeat, Bass runs his hands through her hair.

 

“Why are you here?” She finally whispers, the first words spoken between them since he had entered the room.

 

“We’re temporarily relocating the  capital to Evansville,” he explains quietly, as their son continues to slumber. “Texas is willing to give us enough men to shore up a second front. We plan on running them straight into the Atlantic.”

 

“Let me guess,” she responds, lifting her head to look at him. “Texas is afraid of the influx of Militia.”

 

“Doesn’t hurt to keep them on their toes.”

 

Charlie shakes her head at the boyish grin he flashes her. “And what about us?” she asks, smoothing her thumb over his lips. 

 

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Bass rolls them over. “”I’m never letting you of my sight again,” he whispers pressing a kiss below her ear. 

 

Charlie chokes back a sob as she nods, tears sliding from the corner of her eyes into her hairline. 

 

With a soft smile, Bass wipes away her tears before lowering his lips to her own. 

* * *

The next morning, Charlie changes her son and deposits him in bed with her husband, before heading downstairs to get breakfast started for her ever growing brood. Downstairs, her Grandfather and Bobby, the Ranger that had been with them since the beginning, were in the kitchen having coffee. 

 

“Fresh eggs in the basket, Ma’am,” Bobby says, as he pushes to his feet, rolling the brim of his hat in his hands. 

 

Charlie glances over at her Grandpa, who’s hiding his smile behind his mug as he meets her eyes. “You need to relax, Bobby. I promise they won’t kill you until they’ve tied you up in the barn and questioned you first.”

 

“Who are we tying up in the barn?” Miles asks as he comes into the room, causing Bobby to shove his hat on his head and hightail it out of the house. 

 

Charlie hands her uncle a cup of coffee with a snort.

 

“Sage’s young gentleman friend,” Gene responds, pointing towards the door. 

 

Miles sighs’ hanging his head for a moment. “Does Bass know?” he asks. 

 

“Does Bass know what?” the man in question asks as he comes strolling into the kitchen, Gus in his arms. 

 

Charlie snorts again as Miles simply shakes his head, slumping into a chair next to Gene.

 

“That our babies are growing up,” Charlie quips taking Gus away from his father to place him in his highchair. 

 

‘‘Tell me about it,” Bass says as he takes the coffee that Gene offers as Charlie gives Gus some bits of ham from last night's dinner, before starting on breakfast.

* * *

When Bass announces that they’ll all be leaving soon, Sage’s face goes white and she excuses herself immediately.

 

“What? I thought she’d be happy?” Bass says, looking around the table in confusion. 

 

Saffron looks at her mother and receiving a nod, takes off after her sister. 

 

“Hey,” Charlie says, turning her attention back to her husband and Uncle, “Why don’t you two take Ryder and Benny out to the camp and bring my boys back here to see me,” she suggests.

 

“Me too, Mama?” Everleigh asks excitedly, not wanting to be left out. 

 

“Yes, baby, you too,” Charlie replies with a smile, watching as Bass and Miles wrangle the three children and head out for the Militia camp. 

 

Running a hand through her hair, Charlie leans back against the kitchen counter with a tired sigh. 

 

 

When Sage and Saffron finally return to the house, Sage’s eyes are puffy and bloodshot as she runs straight into her mother's arms.

 

Charlie comforts the girl as much as she can but there’s little she can do to  assuage the girl’s fear that her father will let her remain behind with her beau. Only Bass will be able to do that. 

* * *

She’s stirring the beans and ham that she put on for lunch when she hears the sound of horses and children. Heading out the front door, her hands fly to her mouth as her oldest son’s dismount from their horses. 

 

“Mom!!” Spence shouts, spotting her first. Running towards her, he catches her as she nearly throws herself off the porch into his arms. Seb is right behind his older brother and they pass her back and forth until Bass pulls her into his arms as she sobs. 

 

“We didn’t mean to break her,” Seb says, looking at his father with concern. 

 

Bass chuckles as he strokes his wife's back. “One day when you're a parent, you’ll understand,” he explains to them as Charlie pulls herself together. The older girls come tripping down the stairs to greet their brothers just as  Lt. Roberts comes up the drive to join them. 

 

“Lt. Roberts!” Saffron exclaims, “What brings you out this way?” 

 

“I’ve got a few donations for the Doc that the men gathered up last night,” he says, smiling down at her. 

 

Saffron waits for him to dismount and takes his arm. “Grandpa’s in his office. I’ll walk with you.” 

 

“Does that man know just how old my daughter is?” Bass asks, once the couple disappears inside. 

 

“Pot? Meet kettle,” Miles cackles, earning a glare from Bass. 

* * *

 

The next morning, when a quiet knock on their door wakes her, Charlie opens it to find Saffron, holding out a letter. 

 

Looking at her daughter, Charlie takes a deep breath and opens it. “Shit!” she mouths. “Shit, shit!!” grabbing her robe and boots, she leaves Bass sleeping and creeps down the stairs with Saffron only to be met by Gene. 

 

Once they’re in the kitchen, a heated discussion begins in stage whispers only ending when Bass enters the room and their heads pop up liked spooked deer. 

 

“Someone want to tell me what’s going on?” he asks. 

 

“I was just heading out to collect the eggs,” Gene replies, grabbing an empty basket and making a beeline out the back door as Saffron and Charlie stare at each other. 

 

“I’m going to go get the kids up and dressed,” their daughter replies, looking over at her father. 

 

“Traitor!” Charlie hisses after the girl. 

 

Saffron gives her a grin and a thumbs up before disappearing around the corner.

 

“So, who did what?” Bass asks  calmly , taking a seat at the kitchen table as Charlie pushes her hair back. Charlie and Miles have done this same song and dance, dozens of times over the years with any number of combinations of kids, with Charlie left holding the bag. 

 

Watching him as she chews on a nail, she moves to block the entrance to the kitchen. “Promise you won’t get mad?” She asks, uncertain of his reaction. 

 

He sighs loudly and looks at her. “I assume you’ve already handled the situation?” he asks, and is surprised at the look on her face which clearly says she’s out of her element.  

 

Standing, he moves towards her, forcing her to look up at him. “Charlie, what’s going on?”

 

“It’s Sage,” she says with a hitch in her voice. 

 

“What about her?” Bass asks, his head running through everything that's happened since he’s been here. 

 

“She’s eloped,” Charlie replies tearfully, as everything in Bass’ brain clicks into place. 

 

“Because she was afraid I’d make her go with us,” he says, holding his wife as she nods against him. 

 

“She’s out there getting married without us, Bass!”

 

Surprisingly, Bass isn’t nearly as upset as he probably should be. “And she’ll come home when she’s ready,” he says, leaving Charlie to look up at him in confusion. 

 

“Do what?”

 

“Sage knows where we’re going and once she realizes we’re not mad, she’ll make her way home, even if it’s just for a visit.”

 

“Excuse me?” Charlie demands, taking a step back.

 

“I assume that you’ve met this boy and he’s good to her?” Bass asks.

 

“Yes,” Charlie replies with a nod of her head. 

 

“Then that’s good enough for me,” Bass shrugs. 

 

They’re still standing there when Miles comes down the stairs. “Everything okay?” He asks cautiously, looking between his niece and best friend.

 

“Sage eloped,” Charlie says, holding out the letter to her uncle.

 

“Well, shit,” Miles moans, running his hand through his hair much like Charlie does when she’s upset. “When do we leave?”

 

“We don’t,” Bass says, turning back into the kitchen, “Sage is a grown woman and can make her own decisions,” he informs them, looking out the window as he wrings a towel between his hands, causing Charlie and Miles to look at each other. 

 

“Say Bass, this wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that you got Charlie pregnant and then married her when she was eighteen would it?” Miles asks with a smirk.

 

“Shut up, dickhead” Bass says halfheartedly accepting a cup of coffee from his friend.

* * *

Charlie rubs Gus’ back as he sleeps straddled across her lap, his head lolling against her chest with the sway of the train as they make their way to the Texas border. 

 

She’s listening to the rest of her family, along with Lt. Roberts, chattering amongst themselves, when Bass and Miles enter the car. 

 

Bass slides into the seat beside her.  He follows her line of sight, frowning as he observes Roberts, who’s torn between making eyes at Saffron and conversing with her older brothers, before turning his attention back to his wife. 

 

Slipping his arm around the back of the seat and around her shoulders, he leans forward, pressing a kiss to the top of his youngest son's head, before reaching up to caress his wife’s cheek and kissing her gently. “What are you thinking about?” he asks her.

 

“I’m worried about Sage,” Charlie confides, slipping her free hand into his. 

 

“Don’t be,” Bass reassures her, pressing a kiss to her temple as she leans into him. “If this boy loves her as much as I love you then she’s in good hands.” 

 

Charlie smiles softly, resting her forehead against his jaw. “I’m so lucky that you and Miles came looking for me all those years ago.”

 

Bass shakes his head. “I’m the lucky one. If we hadn’t have found you, I wouldn’t have all this,” he tells her, resting his hand atop hers on their son’s back. 

 

Sharing another kiss, they settle back in their seat, watching over the family they’ve created and dream about their future together. 


End file.
